Switched
by Kali Sword
Summary: We enter Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts... Voldemort is on the loose and Draco gets a job in Knockturn Ally. Two enemies in one forgotten legend. A switch of enemies... hope you like!
1. The Beginning

"Nothing happened! I promise!" Draco loudly promised to his father.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive!"

"Fine you can go now I shall take over now," Lucious sat down in the chair Draco had been sitting in only moments before.

Draco walked out of the security room and walked into the.

"Afternoon Master Draco. May I help you?" One of the servants asked.

"Yes do you have any biscuits or wafers? I would enjoy one,"

"Sir, I'm afraid your mother has demanded that we do not serve you unhealthy foods she wants you to be strong so you can be the greatest servant to the Dark Lord sir," The servant retorted.

"Why does she bother?" Draco asked as he walked around in the kitchen looking for some sweets.

"Sir she is concerned for your health. You have not been as active as you should be. A young man should see the sun and be outdoors,"

"Well I can enjoy it from my room,"

"But your curtains are closed during the day,"

"Well the sun is too bright. It hurts my eyes,"

"Sir beg my pardon but your father agrees,"

"Well is there anything in this damn house I can do?!" Draco was becoming severely annoyed with his parents.

"Here's an apple sir,"

"AAAAARRRGGGGHH!" Draco snatched the apple and stormed out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. "Go out side!" Draco mimicked his mother's voice, "open your window. I wish she would stop ordering me around! Can't I do what I want?! Are they trying to control every aspect of my life?!"

"Draco!" A voice called out through the mansion, "Draco! Oh there you are!" his mother looked up the stairs at him and said, "How would you like to go on a trip with me?" She had put on one of her phony smiles on her face.

"Not now Mother!" Draco called down to her in an annoyed tone.

"But you need to get out of the house for a while!"

"Maybe I don't," Draco snapped back and instantly knew he had gone too far but, he didn't care.

"Don't make me get your father!" Mrs. Malfoy's stupid smile fell from her face.

"I don't care if you do or don't! I don't want to go on a stupid trip!"

"You're leaving me no choice!" Mrs. Malfoy raised her wand towards him.

"What are you-" Draco started but the word 'Crucio' had left her mouth and he was screaming in pain.

After Draco had fallen 10-12 stairs she lifted the curse and his shrieks softened to whimpers.

"Now," his mother was standing at the foot of the stairs, "Will you go on a trip with me?"

Draco looked up at his mother and mumbled his consent.

"Good boy. Now get up and straighten your clothes and follow me," Draco had cuts on his head and a few on his hands. His side hurt badly and he was quite shocked that his mother had actually cursed him.

"Coming dear?" His mother's voice carried to him from the next room.

"Coming mother," Draco called out.

"Good boy,"

"I hate it when she treats me like a dog," Draco mumbled.

"What was that?" his mother asked suspiciously.

"I said I wonder where're going,"

"Oh, well we are going to Knockturn Alley then I am going over to Bellitrix's house,"

"Oh," Draco was bleeding from his head and was feeling slightly dizzy.


	2. The Switch

"I know what you mean," Harry looked at the portraits hanging on the walls, "This place is full of memories," Harry saw a picture of Sirius. His eyes started to well up. 'Damn' he thought to himself, "Why did things have to happen like they did? Why couldn't I have waited?" Harry still blamed himself for Sirius's death.

"Harry?" a voice called out from above, "Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron? We're here," Hermione answered.

"You guys coming?"

"Be there in a sec," Hermione then turned to Harry, "We better get off the stairs," Hermione looked around them, "There are things that move around here. Come on lets open your mail," they get up and walked towards Ron as he held a door open.

Harry had never been in that room before. There was a couch a few chairs and a couple of tables scattered across the room. The carpet looked as if it were a ruined city that could never be restored again. Almost as if an earthquake had destroyed it and no one ever bothered to fix it up.

Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, and Neville were all sitting on the couch and smiled when Harry and Hermione walked into the room.

"How's it going Harry?"

"What have you been doing over the holidays so far?"

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Welcome back"

Were all the greetings Harry got from all his friends.

"How's the shop coming along?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"Blooming! Thanks to your generous beginning," Fred answered.

"Here's your mail, Harry," Ron informed him as he handed Harry a box with tiny holes that only the pad of his finger could fit in.

"Wonder what's inside," someone asked.

"Dunno," Harry replied. He took the letter off the box and read aloud;

Dear Mr. Potter,

This is a gift. You will be able to keep this gift for only half an hour. Please spend as much time as possible with it.

Hope you enjoy,

Your Destiny

"DAMN IT!" Draco bellowed, "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Like I told ya before," the sandy blonde haired girl with freckles responded, "I didn' know what I lookd' like as a cat!"

"Damn. Well, when will it happen?"

"The switcher-roo?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Draco answered annoyed.

"Midnight ter night,"

"Are you sure?" Sam nodded, "Then I have till midnight to find Harry Potter,"

Six o'clock rolled around and Harry and company were still playing with the adorable little cat. The cat was quite adorable. The cat was quite peculiar. It was black with a white perfect circle on top of its head.

"What do you think the circle is for?"

"Maybe it has magical powers and will do something for you!"

"Maybe," The cat climbed into Harry's lap and curled into a ball.

"Awe! It's asleep!" Ginny cooed.

"Naw, it's probably dying. Its half hour is up," George informed them.

"Awwww! It was soooo cute though!" Ginny complained. The cat on Harry's lap started to get lighter. The image of the cat started to fade gradually until the cat disappeared.

"Oh well," Fred shrugged and pulled out a deck of cards, "Anyone for Exploding Snape?"

The day grew to an end and it was roughly dinner time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by themselves in a room covered with the Black's crest on the walls and a huge picture of the crest on the center of the carpet.

"Man, there's only 'bout three more days till school again," Ron commented as he stretched in the chair that he was sitting in.

"Yes and we might be better off there too," Hermione glanced at Harry, "And for good reasons,"

Harry knew she was talking about the memories of Sirius in #12 Grimmauld Place.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasly's voice carried through the house.

"We'd better go," Hermione got up off the floor and walked over to the door closely followed by Ron and then Harry. Without a last look at the room behind them they walked down to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen there was only the many red haired Weasley family to be seen.

"Hello Harry!" Mr. Weasley was carrying a stack of plates; "It's just us tonight. Here take a seat!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the table. Plates of hot food were placed in front of them. They waited till all the Weasley family had sat down. Everyone dug in and dished out loads of food on to their plates. The conversations at the table were like a usual dinner with the Weasleys. By the time 7o'clock rolled around everyone was stuffed with delicious food.

"Ready for bed?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Tomorrow we're going to clean the attic! The last place to clean!" Mrs. Weasley had been cleaning #12 Grimmauld Place till the dark wood on the railing was polished and sparkling.

No one made any remarks about cleaning Harry looked at the edge of the table and fell into a silent reverie.

"You alright?" Ron asked as they got up from the table.

"Yeah," harry replied without looking at either of his friends, "I was just….Thinking,"

Draco had been edgy all night. He couldn't tell his parents about what happened. There were only 3 more days left till school started again.

He tried to imagine himself waking up the next morning and being Potter. He shivered in disgust at the thought.

'Maybe I should write him a note,' Draco thought to himself, 'He's probably think I was full of it,' Draco paced his room until he came up with and idea.

He would leave Potter a note just explaining how to act around his parents and what had happened.

Unfortunately he had no clue how to reverse the switch. Sam didn't know the rest of the legend behind the twin cats.

He sat down on his bed holding his head in his hands asking himself, 'Why did this have to happen?'

Potter was going to screw up his reputation and his stature with the Dark Lord himself.

He would even have to surround himself with that filthy mudblood Granger and the traitor Weasley. He shivered again.

"Damn!" Draco cursed under his breath as he searched for quill and parchment to write the note for Potter. There was nothing he could do. Draco finished the letter and tried to fall asleep.

Harry, Hermione and Ron climbed up the stairs in silence.

"Oh! I forgot…" Ron ran back down the stairs and left Harry and Hermione.

"I wonder what he forgot?" Harry pondered aloud.

"Probably had to do the dishes," Hermione stated too tired to care, "Hey Harry?"

"Umm?"

"Who do you think sent you that cat?"

"Dunno," Harry yawned as they reached his door.

"Well… I don't think it was dangerous. That's for sure," Hermione took a step towards Harry.

"What?" Harry asked as she got closer to him with each step. When they were about six inches away from each other Hermione looked into Harry's eyes.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry looked at her with inquisitive face.

"Yeah," she put her arms around his neck. She turned her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"I've missed you Harry. So much has been going on and I…" Harry didn't quite know what to do so he just hugged her. She returned the favor.

"Goodnight, Hermione" They pulled apart enough to look eachother in the eyes again. Harry didn't know why but he pulled her closer to him, pressing their hips together. He leaned down towards Hermione and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight," Hermione whispered as they pulled apart. Hermione turned and continued to walk up the stairs. Harry watched her walk and wondered, 'What happened?!'

As Harry walked into his room he realized that he just kissed his best friend. This washed over him. The funny thing was that it didn't bother him at all.

Midnight:

Harry Potter in #12 Grimmauld Place,  
Draco Malfoy in the Malfoy Manor,  
Two enemies,  
Now comes the switch!  
An unlikely story now coming to pass!  
Two sleeping boys,  
Switch bodies and lives,  
The same minds,  
In different bodies,  
Now they live the other's life,  
Until understanding succumbs their minds,

A blue green glow fills each enemy taking their souls and minds to the air above. The glow takes the other's soul and mind and places them in the other's body.

A/N Hey I hope this is a good story! I would really apperciate some reviews! Thanx Sorry they are soo long


	3. Trouble for Enemies

Draco woke up slowly, his body ached all over. He slowly sat up on his bed without opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes an then blinked them open. He saw blurred images. When he tried to focus his eyes he saw a blurred image of another bunk bed across from him. Then he remembered what had happened the previous day. He groaned and flopped back down on _Potter's _bed.

'This is disgusting,' Draco thought, 'What am I going to do now?!' He was staring at the bed above him.

The door opened when Draco turned to look at who had entered he saw a blurry figure that had big hair, short and plump.

"Time to wake up boys!" the figure called into the room. 'Damn! Where does he put his glasses?!' Draco asked as he scrambled up. He started searching but before he got too far away from the bed he hit his head on the edge of the upper bunk.

"AAAARRRRHHH!" he cried out as he sat back down on the bed.

"Ouch! Harry dear are you alright?" the blurry figure came closer to his face and he could see who it was.

"Uggh!" Draco said as he pulled away from her face.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Umm…sorry," Draco tried to keep a disgusted look off his face. 'I'm Potter now. Gross but they don't know it…yet,"

"Did you have a dream?" she asked him, thinking he was Harry.

"Umm… Yeah,"  
"Ok," She handed him a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Um thanks," He said as he took Harry's glasses.

"Come on now!" She walked over to the other bed, "Ron it's breakfast! Get up!" she shook him gently and he got up. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Good mornin' Harry," Ron told Draco. Draco felt very nervous, 'Should I tell him? Maybe not right now,'

"Umm good morning," Draco heard Potter's voice come out of his mouth.

"What are you waiting for? Come on we got to get dressed. We're working on the attic today. Luckily it's the last part of the house we have to clean," Ron had gotten up and started rummaging through his trunk looking for a pair of clean socks.

"Er… where did I put my"

"Your trunk is over there," Ron pointed to the closet, "I don't know why you put it there though," Ron continued to talk as Draco walked Harry's bedraggled body to the closet. As he walked towards the closet a pain from his head came so overwhelmingly he dropped to the floor screaming.

Harry woke with a start. When he opened his eyes he habitually reached for his glasses but found nothing. He then realized that he could see very clearly. The problem was that he wasn't in his own room!

The room had whit walls with dark green trim. There was a huge snake emblem on the wall and on the dark wood desk there were snakes for the legs.

"What the" Harry thought to himself.

Footsteps came down the hall as Harry got out of bed. The door swung open and,

"Get," Lucious Malfoy stood in the doorway, "Oh, you're up," Lucious' face contorted to a perplexed look, "He's here and he's waiting for us. Get dressed," With that he slammed the door. Harry was totally confused. One; why could he see without his glasses, Two; Where the hell was he. Three; Why did Lucious Malfoy just talk to him without a snide comment or anything? And Four; Who the hell is waiting for him?

Harry walked over to the desk and found a piece of parchment with Draco's handwriting on it. It said:

Potter,

If you're reading this then the legend is true. We have switched bodies. I know it's weird but save your questions till you can owl me or we meet on the Hogwarts Express. If the Dark Lord comes at any time tell him… that you hit your head before you went to sleep; use that only if you can't answer a question. If he tells you to do something do it! Don't argue. Alright? This is my life your going to be screwing up. Just don't screw it up too much. Wear an all black out fit. No cloaks!

Draco

P.S.

Brush my HAIR!

Unlike you Potter I like to look groomed.

Harry read this letter and got even more confused. How did Malfoy know this was going to happen? Was this a trick? He moved into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What he saw scared the hell out of him. Draco Malfoy was standing infront of him where the image of Harry Potter should have been standing.

"Holy crap!" harry said aloud to himself as he watched Draco's mouth move in unison as he formed the words. He stood there for a while just staring in horror at the image that now was his. Harry was half hoping this was just a nightmare and he would wake up really soon.

Harry looked through the drawers in the bathroom and finally found a comb. He slowly pulled it through the long blonde hair on top of his head. Draco's hair was long enough to tie up in the back so Harry decided to try tying it in the back in a ponytail. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that Draco was looking handsome and probably had stupid and evil girls swooning over him.

Once he got dressed and hair combed back he opened the door Lucious had opened and walked out. Narcissa Malfoy was at the end of the hall. She looked up at his footsteps.

"Good you're up. You're needed down in the living room," He risked a glance down over the railing. What he saw wasn't exactly what he wanted.

Voldemort was sitting on one of the Malfoy's many couches. Lucious and a few other Death Eaters were standing around. Unmasked.

Harry felt like he was in his own body and that they would recognize him. He started walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step, Voldemort got up and faced him.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, at last your day had come," Voldemort beckoned him closer, "I have found the one with the right powers. I don't have time myself so you get to keep her company and watch out for her. Your father has assured me that you will care for her at school too. She is 16 also so there won't be any age difference between you. Please keep in mind she is your charge not girlfriend material."

Voldemort walked past him and opened a door.

"Here is my adopted daughter, Maria Umbridge," a girl with sandy blonde hair and a medium build stepped out beside Voldemort. Harry's eyes got really big.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked Draco. He had stopped screaming but not soon enough that everyone in the house heard and rushed up to see what was wrong.

"Aaaahhh!" Draco said quietly. Ron helped him off the floor.

"Harry what happened?" Ron asked again as they sat down on a bed.

"I don't know. A sharp pain came from my head," Draco didn't know it but he had his hand over the scar that made Harry famous.

"Was it you-know-who?" Ron asked in a hushed voice. The door opened wide and Hermione flew in.

"What happened?"  
"His scar hurt. Really bad this time," Ron informed her. They exchanged worried looks.

"Somebody's happy," Draco mumbled half to himself.

"Voldemort's happy?" Draco looked at her wishing she wasn't so close to him.

More people came through the door the presence of all the people he resented made him severely uncomfortable. Everyone started asking him what was wrong and what happened.

"I'm alright! Nothing's wrong. It's okay just go back to what ever you were doing!" Draco tried really hard to not glare them out the door. Slowly they all left the room leaving Hermione and Ron with him.

"Harry did you see anything?" Hermione asked she was infront of him with her hands on his knees. Draco had seen something. He saw Voldemort standing next to a very pretty girl. She had sandy blonde hair and a medium build. Her eyes were a perfect shade of brown, like caramel. They glided over everyone in the room. 'Wait a sec! That was my living room! Oh crap!'

"That's who he chose," Draco accidentally spoke aloud. His eyes got big.

"What?"

'Oh no!' Harry thought to himself, 'Umbridge had a daughter?! But wait,' Harry thought for a sec, 'She doesn't look like a toad,'

"Well Draco? Does she met with approval?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked over his "charge." She was pretty. She looked Draco's body over and from what Harry could guess; she liked what she saw.

"Yes," Voldemort raised his other eyebrow, "Yes she meets with approval, my lord. Any one you choose to be related to you is held in high esteem my lord," he then added a bow at the end of his mock approval. It did feel strange though, not having his scar burn around Voldemort.

"Well, I'm glad. Draco, please show my daughter the grounds," Voldemort swept his arm out for Maria. She walked over to Harry and took his arm. They started walking. Harry had no idea where he was taking the pretty girl. Behind them Voldemort looked at Lucious and said,

"They make quiet a couple,"

"I have to write a letter, leave me alone," Draco said forgetting who he was for a moment.

"Harry?" Ron asked. Draco tensed up. 'Should I tell them?' He stood turned away from them. He debated with himself for a moment.

"I'm not Harry,"

"Um…," Harry tried to start a conversation with Maria, "Is your mother…?"

"She's the sister to Delores Umbridge if that's what you're wondering," Her voice was soft and gentle she seemed too nice to know Voldemort.

"Oh," Harry opened a door for her, "Why does he need a daughter?" Harry asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Didn't he tell you already? He told me he did. Hmm…"

"Oh sorry, I think I-I hit my head last night before I went to bed," harry took Draco's cover.

"That could explain why you looked so surprised to hear of my arrival," she giggled a little, "The Dark Lord doesn't need me he just wants to have some to marry you. He seems to think you and I would hit it off, Draco," She pressed his arm against her. Her dark green shirt caught between their black pants.

Draco searched the desk for parchment and a quill. When he found some he scribbled a note to Harry.

Potter,

If you haven't figured out already Maria Umbridge is my betrothed. Don't screw things up for me. There is only three more days left of the summer holidays. That means three days you're going to be trying to woe Maria. It's her choice if she marries me or not. If she doesn't like me; consequences. Potter I've told Granger and Weasley. Don't tell anyone what happened.

Unfortunately this is our secret.

Don't screw up!

Draco folded the paper over and put 'Draco Malfoy' on one side of the parchment. He turned looking for an owl to take the letter. He spotted Hedwig and Pig.

"Which one do I use?" He asked a perplexed Ron.

"What do you mean 'your not Harry?"

"You know that cat he got?"  
"Yeah,"

"Well that cat signified that he and his enemy were to switch places. I'm in his body and he's in mine. Now which owl do I use?!" Draco asked impatiently.

"Who are you?" Ron asked. He was in a state of shock. Draco's shoulders dropped.

"You are so stupid, Weasley," Draco said. Ron recognized that tone immediately.

"Bloody hell!" Ron stepped backwards. Hermione on the other hand took the parchment from Draco and asked;

"Who is the letter to?"

"Potter," Draco sneered, "Sending him a note so he doesn't end up killing me,"

"Okay," She tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Draco Malfoy it really is Harry," Hermione walked over to the window and opened it for Hedwig, who hooted and flew off. Hermione shut the window and walked towards the middle of the room.

"How do we reverse it?" She asked Draco.


	4. A Secret desire

he got too far away from the bed he hit his head on the edge of the upper bunk.

"AAAARRRRHHH!" he cried out as he sat back down on the bed.

"Ouch! Harry dear are you alright?" the blurry figure came closer to his face and he could see who it was.

"Uggh!" Draco said as he pulled away from her face.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Umm…sorry," Draco tried to keep a disgusted look off his face. 'I'm Potter now. Gross but they don't know it…yet,"

"Did you have a dream?" she asked him, thinking he was Harry.

"Umm… Yeah,"  
"Ok," She handed him a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Um thanks," He said as he took Harry's glasses.

"Come on now!" She walked over to the other bed, "Ron it's breakfast! Get up!" she shook him gently and he got up. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Good mornin' Harry," Ron told Draco. Draco felt very nervous, 'Should I tell him? Maybe not right now,'

"Umm good morning," Draco heard Potter's voice come out of his mouth.

"What are you waiting for? Come on we got to get dressed. We're working on the attic today. Luckily it's the last part of the house we have to clean," Ron had gotten up and started rummaging through his trunk looking for a pair of clean socks.

"Er… where did I put my"

"Your trunk is over there," Ron pointed to the closet, "I don't know why you put it there though," Ron continued to talk as Draco walked Harry's bedraggled body to the closet. As he walked towards the closet a pain from his head came so overwhelmingly he dropped to the floor screaming.

Harry woke with a start. When he opened his eyes he habitually reached for his glasses but found nothing. He then realized that he could see very clearly. The problem was that he wasn't in his own room!

The room had whit walls with dark green trim. There was a huge snake emblem on the wall and on the dark wood desk there were snakes for the legs.

"What the" Harry thought to himself.

Footsteps came down the hall as Harry got out of bed. The door swung open and,

"Get," Lucious Malfoy stood in the doorway, "Oh, you're up," Lucious' face contorted to a perplexed look, "He's here and he's waiting for us. Get dressed," With that he slammed the door. Harry was totally confused. One; why could he see without his glasses, Two; Where the hell was he. Three; Why did Lucious Malfoy just talk to him without a snide comment or anything? And Four; Who the hell is waiting for him?

Harry walked over to the desk and found a piece of parchment with Draco's handwriting on it. It said:

Potter,

If you're reading this then the legend is true. We have switched bodies. I know it's weird but save your questions till you can owl me or we meet on the Hogwarts Express. If the Dark Lord comes at any time tell him… that you hit your head before you went to sleep; use that only if you can't answer a question. If he tells you to do something do it! Don't argue. Alright? This is my life your going to be screwing up. Just don't screw it up too much. Wear an all black out fit. No cloaks!

Draco

P.S.

Brush my HAIR!

Unlike you Potter I like to look groomed.

Harry read this letter and got even more confused. How did Malfoy know this was going to happen? Was this a trick? He moved into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What he saw scared the hell out of him. Draco Malfoy was standing infront of him where the image of Harry Potter should have been standing.

"Holy crap!" harry said aloud to himself as he watched Draco's mouth move in unison as he formed the words. He stood there for a while just staring in horror at the image that now was his. Harry was half hoping this was just a nightmare and he would wake up really soon.

Harry looked through the drawers in the bathroom and finally found a comb. He slowly pulled it through the long blonde hair on top of his head. Draco's hair was long enough to tie up in the back so Harry decided to try tying it in the back in a ponytail. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that Draco was looking handsome and probably had stupid and evil girls swooning over him.

Once he got dressed and hair combed back he opened the door Lucious had opened and walked out. Narcissa Malfoy was at the end of the hall. She looked up at his footsteps.

"Good you're up. You're needed down in the living room," He risked a glance down over the railing. What he saw wasn't exactly what he wanted.

Voldemort was sitting on one of the Malfoy's many couches. Lucious and a few other Death Eaters were standing around. Unmasked.

Harry felt like he was in his own body and that they would recognize him. He started walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step, Voldemort got up and faced him.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, at last your day had come," Voldemort beckoned him closer, "I have found the one with the right powers. I don't have time myself so you get to keep her company and watch out for her. Your father has assured me that you will care for her at school too. She is 16 also so there won't be any age difference between you. Please keep in mind she is your charge not girlfriend material."

Voldemort walked past him and opened a door.

"Here is my adopted daughter, Maria Umbridge," a girl with sandy blonde hair and a medium build stepped out beside Voldemort. Harry's eyes got really big.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked Draco. He had stopped screaming but not soon enough that everyone in the house heard and rushed up to see what was wrong.

"Aaaahhh!" Draco said quietly. Ron helped him off the floor.

"Harry what happened?" Ron asked again as they sat down on a bed.

"I don't know. A sharp pain came from my head," Draco didn't know it but he had his hand over the scar that made Harry famous.

"Was it you-know-who?" Ron asked in a hushed voice. The door opened wide and Hermione flew in.

"What happened?"  
"His scar hurt. Really bad this time," Ron informed her. They exchanged worried looks.

"Somebody's happy," Draco mumbled half to himself.

"Voldemort's happy?" Draco looked at her wishing she wasn't so close to him.

More people came through the door the presence of all the people he resented made him severely uncomfortable. Everyone started asking him what was wrong and what happened.

"I'm alright! Nothing's wrong. It's okay just go back to what ever you were doing!" Draco tried really hard to not glare them out the door. Slowly they all left the room leaving Hermione and Ron with him.

"Harry did you see anything?" Hermione asked she was infront of him with her hands on his knees. Draco had seen something. He saw Voldemort standing next to a very pretty girl. She had sandy blonde hair and a medium build. Her eyes were a perfect shade of brown, like caramel. They glided over everyone in the room. 'Wait a sec! That was my living room! Oh crap!'

"That's who he chose," Draco accidentally spoke aloud. His eyes got big.

"What?"

'Oh no!' Harry thought to himself, 'Umbridge had a daughter?! But wait,' Harry thought for a sec, 'She doesn't look like a toad,'

"Well Draco? Does she met with approval?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked over his "charge." She was pretty. She looked Draco's body over and from what Harry could guess; she liked what she saw.

"Yes," Voldemort raised his other eyebrow, "Yes she meets with approval, my lord. Any one you choose to be related to you is held in high esteem my lord," he then added a bow at the end of his mock approval. It did feel strange though, not having his scar burn around Voldemort.

"Well, I'm glad. Draco, please show my daughter the grounds," Voldemort swept his arm out for Maria. She walked over to Harry and took his arm. They started walking. Harry had no idea where he was taking the pretty girl. Behind them Voldemort looked at Lucious and said,

"They make quiet a couple,"

"I have to write a letter, leave me alone," Draco said forgetting who he was for a moment.

"Harry?" Ron asked. Draco tensed up. 'Should I tell them?' He stood turned away from them. He debated with himself for a moment.

"I'm not Harry,"

"Um…," Harry tried to start a conversation with Maria, "Is your mother…?"

"She's the sister to Delores Umbridge if that's what you're wondering," Her voice was soft and gentle she seemed too nice to know Voldemort.

"Oh," Harry opened a door for her, "Why does he need a daughter?" Harry asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Didn't he tell you already? He told me he did. Hmm…"

"Oh sorry, I think I-I hit my head last night before I went to bed," harry took Draco's cover.

"That could explain why you looked so surprised to hear of my arrival," she giggled a little, "The Dark Lord doesn't need me he just wants to have some to marry you. He seems to think you and I would hit it off, Draco," She pressed his arm against her. Her dark green shirt caught between their black pants.

Draco searched the desk for parchment and a quill. When he found some he scribbled a note to Harry.

Potter,

If you haven't figured out already Maria Umbridge is my betrothed. Don't screw things up for me. There is only three more days left of the summer holidays. That means three days you're going to be trying to woe Maria. It's her choice if she marries me or not. If she doesn't like me; consequences. Potter I've told Granger and Weasley. Don't tell anyone what happened.

Unfortunately this is our secret.

Don't screw up!

Draco folded the paper over and put 'Draco Malfoy' on one side of the parchment. He turned looking for an owl to take the letter. He spotted Hedwig and Pig.

"Which one do I use?" He asked a perplexed Ron.

"What do you mean 'your not Harry?"

"You know that cat he got?"  
"Yeah,"

"Well that cat signified that he and his enemy were to switch places. I'm in his body and he's in mine. Now which owl do I use?!" Draco asked impatiently.

"Who are you?" Ron asked. He was in a state of shock. Draco's shoulders dropped.

"You are so stupid, Weasley," Draco said. Ron recognized that tone immediately.

"Bloody hell!" Ron stepped backwards. Hermione on the other hand took the parchment from Draco and asked;

"Who is the letter to?"

"Potter," Draco sneered, "Sending him a note so he doesn't end up killing me,"

"Okay," She tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Draco Malfoy it really is Harry," Hermione walked over to the window and opened it for Hedwig, who hooted and flew off. Hermione shut the window and walked towards the middle of the room.

"How do we reverse it?" She asked Draco.

"You're cute you know that?" Maria turned to face Harry.

"Only a mother could love," Harry started but she pressed a finger to his lips. She looked him over.

"Only I can have," there was an evil possessive glint in her eye. Somehow this wasn't as shocking as he thought it would be.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked him in the eye and Occulmency lessons came in handy. He quickly emptied his mind. There was nothing there for her to access. She blinked. Hedwig came swooping down. She had a letter tied to her leg.

Harry detached Maria from him and walked over to Hedwig. He read the note really fast, 'At least Ron and Hermione know. There is no way that I'm courting this devil clad in white!' he looked at Maria and smiled nervously.

"I don't know," Draco sounded slightly exasperated.

"We should tell,"  
"No," Draco looked her in the eye, "No one but us will hear about this,"

"But what if someone tries to talk to you when they think your Harry? We don't know if they'll say something to you and tip off Voldemort,"

"Wow. I'm impressed! The mudblood said the Dark Lord's name," Hermione glared at him.

"I would curse you but you're in my best friend's body," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Um…"

"Show me your room," Maria started playing with his tie.

"Okay," he turned around in the small courtyard. He was looking for the door he had come through.

He saw the door and opened it for her. She walked through and they walked up the stairs.

Unfortunately he forgot which door he came out of when he woke up that morning.

"Maybe someone could be a little nicer," Ron snarled.

"Great now I have to be nice to traitors and mud" Draco stopped speaking because Hermione had put her wand to his throat.

"Say one more cruel word and I will lock you in that closet until we find a way to reverse this spell!"

"Ok," Draco squeaked.

"Are you lost?" Maria asked with a smile tugging at her lips, "Or are you too nervous?" Harry nodded to the last one.

He opened the last door in the corridor. The room was the master room. Harry assumed it was Draco's parent's room. He was about to close the door when Maria held the door open and walked in.

"Come on," Maria called to Harry.


	5. What About Hermione!

"Now how did this happen?" Hermione asked Draco. She had lowered her wand.

"I told you the cats," Draco started.

"No, no, no what I meant was how did you two switch?"

"I don't know,"

"Load of help you are," Ron mumbled to himself.

"Shut- up Weasley!"

"Man that's weird," Ron stopped and stared at Draco.

"This is disgusting. Potter's going to ruin everything!"  
"Oh like you haven't screwed things up already!" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah well I can't help that! I think you can all" the door opened.

"I don't think we should be in here," Harry said nervously.

"What do you mean? This is perfect," Maria stopped looking at the walls and tapestry and looked at him.

"Well…er…this is…,"

"Your parent's room right?" She touched the silk blankets on the bed.

"Right,"

"Perfect," She jumped on the bed and crooked her fingers at him.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing Mum," Ron said, "We were just talking,"

"Didn't sound like 'talking' to me,"

"We, we were just- just practicing for…" Hermione started.

"A play we're putting on at school," Draco covered.

"A play?" Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah mom don't worry about a thing," Ron stood by the door, "You can go on back now," he hustled his mother out of the room.

"We've got to be more quite," Hermione sat down exasperated on the bed.

"What is this?" Harry asked her.

"Just come here," Maria said from the bed.

"Um…," He walked towards her catiously.

"Come. I don't want to wait. You're very handsome,"

"What's the rush?" Harry tried to keep his voice steady, "I mean we'll spend the rest of our lives together won't we?" He was next to her as she turned on the bed.

"Awww… That's so sweet of you," she pulled his tie bringing him closer to her, "But I get to make that decision now don't I? We'll take it slow…"

"Thanks a lot Malfoy!" Ron hissed at him, "Now my mother is suspicious!"

"Ok, ok! Everything's my fault! Happy?!" They were arguing in whispers when suddenly Hermione got up and started pacing.

"A good cover… his his head…" she was mumbling to herself.

"I told Potter to say he hit his head if he didn't know something. Unfortunatly Maria's there," Draco's eyes go really big when he said her name, "Oh shit!"

Maria had Harry by the tie and had pulled him on top of her. She lay there kissing him for a while.

"Is there something wrong?" Maria asked.

"I-I…,"

"Are you trying to tell me that you have never done it before?" she asked softly between kisses.

"Er…,"

"Don't try that over me," She took his hands in her own and made them trail over her body, "Just explore a little. We have time," Maria slowly let go of his hands. He followed the curves of her body down to her thighs. He cleared his mind and tried to just let instinct take over.

"What?" Hermione asked. She stopped pacing and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Nothing…"  
"You can't hold anything back that pertains to Harry. What is it?" Hermione was looking at him in a very stern and serious look.

'Do I tell them? What would happen if I did,' Draco thought for a moment looking at Hermione's face, 'Besides the fact she's a mudblood she is rather pretty. She really has matured,' Draco shook himself and then scolded, 'PRETTY?! How could you think such a disgusting thought?!'

"Maria Umbridge is my betrothed,"  
"Yes I read that in the letter, what does that have to do anything with…" Draco stood up and glared at her.

"She is very…sexual," He hissed, "I hope that Potter knows how to handle himself because I have a reputation of being… capable," Draco's face went pink.

"That's disgusting," Ron shivered at the thought, "She's going to…"  
"Yes and he's going to have to participate for mine and his sake's,"

"What happens if…"

"If he refuses? He will be punished. Maria is the only one that can marry me. Or at least for the moment," Draco turned away from the two who were looking at him if he were talking of incest, "I need him to follow what ever she wants," He turned around and faced Hermione and Ron, "I know this is against customs but," He looked at Hermione, "I need your help,"

"Is this good enough?" Harry asked as he ran his hand smoothly under her shirt on her flat stomach.

"We're going a lot further today," Maria whispered into his ear, "Let me up a little," She propped herself up against the pillows. She reached up and started undoing Harry's tie.

"I" Harry started. His heart started to race. He was getting a little too far. He had thought he would be doing this on his own terms not on some strange girl who was appointed to him by Voldemort. This was something he really did hope was a really bad dream.

"Don't worry…" She took the tie off his neck and threw it across the room, "I won't bite…much," she laughed softly.

"Hm.." Harry was still trying to keep his mind off everything especially what his hands were doing which had just found Maria's bra and Hermione. His heart was breaking. 'I'm sooo sorry Hermione,' He kept saying to himself.

"Just a little higher…"

"Wow this just went a level weirder," Ron said.

"I know," Draco said.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked.

"We need to contact Harry as soon as possible and met him," Draco started to pace, "I don't know how we're going to get around that,"  
"We need to tell,"  
"NO!" Draco looked at her. He tried to restore his calm, "I don't want anyone involved," Draco said and resumed pacing.

"If we don't then we may never get this fixed. And you and Harry will be stuck in each other's bodies. I really think you would rather be in Harry's position,"  
"Crap! Has he ever?" Draco asked looking from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione. When he looked at Hermione the second time his eyes flicked up and down her body. Which became ridged.

"I don't know and I hope not," Hermione said.

"If he has he never mentioned it," Ron said, "This is gross,"

"I know," Draco took to pacing again.

"Why did this have to happen?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the bed.

"RONALD WEALEY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house.

"Crap, what does she want now?" Ron ran out of the room. He turned around and was about to say something when, "RONALD!" ringed again. He turned on his heel and left. Leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Probably found his trap for Kretcher," Hermione informed him forgetting for a second that he wasn't Harry.

"Who's Kretcher?" Draco asked not personally caring.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped at her mistake, "He's a house elf," Hermione said trying to leave the details as vague as possible.

"So?" Draco asked.

"Never mind," Hermione said trying to make him forget she even mentioned anything. She got up and walked to the window.

Draco got a strange urge to walk behind her. He tried to repress the feeling but he allowed himself to walk behind her to look out the window.

"I wish this never happened," Hermione said as she looked out the window.

"I wish that too. But that is not what happened," Draco reached his hand out to touch her hair. Before he touched the curly brown locks she turned around. He retracked his hand as fast as possible. 'What is wrong with me?! I want to hold her! ENOUGH! This is disgusting! No more thoughts on the matter!' He walked away from her.

"This is so wrong," Hermione whispered and he heard. He stopped walking.

"Who would you tell if you were to tell someone," Draco started with his back to her, "Who would you tell?"

"Draco!" Maria drew out the name like it was the name of a god. Harry didn't know what he had done but now she was bucking like crazy underneath him, "You're so good…I'm going before the pants are off!" She rasped. Harry tried to pull away from her.

"Don't…you'll regret it!" She said between gasping breaths.

"Please I really," Harry started. She flipped him over and now was on top of him.

"You…Draco…are going…to," She spoke in a jerky manner as she started ripping off bits of clothing from both her and him, "No matter if you like it or not!" Maria only had underwear left to prevent her from her desire.

Harry decided that if he didn't make a sound he might be better off. He was wondering, 'Is this what Malfoy calls _romance_? This is not my idea of fun!' Maria placed her hands on his bare chest.

"Mine," She growled. She lowered herself down to kiss him and possessively put her mouth on his. Slowly she taunted him to kiss her back.

"We shouldn't…" Harry tried to stop her.

"Shh… Think of nothing if that helps…" She smiled at him, "You already have me…I'm just claiming what is mine,"

"What does it matter?" Hermione asked Draco stiffly as they stood 5 feet apart, Hermione by the window.

"I need to know, Granger," Draco turned to face her and took a step closer to her, "If I don't know then you won't be the one using magic out side of school," his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Fine!" Hermione gave in but did not remove her eyes from his.

"Who?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Gentle," Maria said in a pant feeling slightly annoyed that she had to tell Draco Malfoy, the most well handled 16 year old of the next generation of Death Eaters, "Ease your self,"

He moved into her trying not to think of anything. A strange feeling over came him. An image flashed across his eyes.

"_Dumbledore, I would tell Dumbledore happy?" Hermione was talking to him. _

"_Tell Dumbledore what?" he asked._

Maria reached her climax and relaxed on top of Harry.

Draco fazed out of his surroundings and Hermione went out of focus. He tried to focus on Hermione but when he blinked he was no longer looking at Hermione.

"_You were really good," Maria said as she lay on top of him._

"_WHAT?!" Draco yelled._

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"What happened?!" Draco asked as he sat up on the floor.

"I don't know I told you who I would tell and you asked me, 'Tell him what?' like you hadn't been listening to a word I said, then you dropped," She was kneeling over him.

"Who was on me?" Draco asked.

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled forgetting about everyone else in the house.

"Some one was…" Draco tried to recall the scene, "Damn! They were…" Draco shut his eyes.

"What? What happened?" Hermione asked. She helped Draco up off the floor.

"Damn it," Draco said, "Maria and Potter…" Draco looked at Hermione. He realized that Hermione was only 3 inches shorter than him.

"What?" she asked with a confused and worried look on her face. He noticed a premature wrinkle across her forehead. He had never stood this close to her before.

"You have a wrinkle," Draco pointed out, "Just there," he brushed his finger across the wrinkle.

"What?" she inhaled when he touched her, "Don't touch me!" Hermione pulled away from him immediately. Draco shook himself. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'

"I'm sorry," 'What's WORNG?!' Draco screamed at himself.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"How would you be able to tell if I lied?" Draco asked her. Trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I-I don't know…" Hermione stood rigidly beside the window.

"Something's not right," Draco became dizzy and his eyes went out of focus again, "Help…. me…" he reached out to a fading figure of Hermione. He didn't think of why he asked her for help he just knew that he was falling.

Maria got off Harry and left him on the bed. She magically restored their clothes.

"You did a good job. We have my blessing," At that she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Harry didn't know what to do but as he rolled onto the side of the bed trying to clear his mind, the world started to spin.


	6. A Meeting In Another Dimension

_Harry and Draco stood at opposite sides of a tunnel (In their own bodies). There was what looked like a washbasin in the middle. Harry and Draco both walked to the washbasin, they looked into the water.  
Harry saw Hermione, Ron, all the Weasley brothers and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley standing with appalled looks on their faces._

_Draco saw his mother and father looking disgusted as they walked away from someone. _

"_What does it mean?" Draco asked looking into the water._

"_Maybe this is the reaction if we tell everyone,"_

"_No I don't think so. My parents wouldn't take this calmly," Draco looked at Harry, "How was Maria?" Harry flinched and looked away._

"_I don't want to talk about it," Harry was looking anywhere but at Draco._

"_Tell me," Draco glared at him, "It is my body you know! I do want to know who you screw when you're in my body. Let's make a deal…if I screw anyone while in your body then I'll inform you. Not a lot of details though,"  
"Ha ha," Harry said looking at Draco with dull eyes, "I'm looking at Draco Malfoy not myself ok. Your not going to 'screw' anyone in my body."_

"_You can't stop me if I do…Hmmm who will it be? That little Weasley brat who trails behind you?"  
"Don't you dare!" Harry shouted._

"_Or maybe that Ravenclaw girl…what was her name Cho something or other?" Draco laughed as the anger in Harry built up, "Or maybe…"_

"_Don't harm any of my friends! You'll pay for it if you do!" _

"_Potter we don't have any wands here! You can't do anything to me!" Draco laughed some more. Harry jumped from his side of the washbasin, overturning it in the mean while, and attacked Malfoy with all his might._

"Muggle_ fighting are we?" Draco taunted him, "Oh speaking of muggles… what about Granger?" Harry stopped._

"_What did you do to her?!" Harry asked in a deadly tone, "You didn't touch her… You didn't do anything to her…" Harry told him._

"_Actually I didn't… Now come to think of it she is fairly pretty," 'Very pretty' a voice in Draco's head whispered._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"_

"_WHY WOULD YOU CARE IF I DID OR DIDN'T?!" Draco was now shouting too, "DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER OR SOMETHING?!"_

"_IT DOESN'T MATTER! SHE'S MY FRIEND AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH HER OR BE ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" Harry bellowed at Draco. They were too busy fighting to feel the tunnel spinning. They did, however, notice when they were falling again._

"_See you at platform 9 ¾, Potter," Draco said with a huge grin on his face._

"Don't you do anything!" Harry shouted back as they fell back into reality.


	7. Back to Reality For a while

"What happened?" asked a voice.

"I don't know he just fell down again once I talked to him. I don't know he's been out for a while," Draco opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Draco said trying to sound like Harry.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Hermione!" He sat up quickly and gave her a hug.

"Harry?"

"What the hell is going on?" Draco asked trying to trick Hermione into thinking he was Harry.

"Don't you know?"

"I know I switched places with Malfoy but…" they pulled out of their hug.

"Harry?"

"Yeah,"

"Is it reversed?" Ron asked as he got up from across the room.

"I don't know if this is permanent or not," Draco said, "Do I look like myself?"

"Yeah. Bloody hell this morning has been a riot!" Ron stated as he leaned back.

"It's been plain insane!" Hermione said, "I haven't even had breakfast and it's already 11:30!"

"I had to help Mum clean the attic. She didn't make you two clean it because…"Ron looked down at his knees then back up at his two friends, "I'm sorry the way things came out. I really am,"

"It's not your fault Ron he didn't die because of you," she turned and looked at Harry (Draco pretending to be Harry) and said, "It's not your fault either.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs and stopped in front of their door, "Is he better?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she peeked into the room.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Weasleys," Hermione answered.

"Good, he can sleep more if he needs to," she smiled at Hermione and who she thought was Harry. Then she turned to Ron, "Charlie is here why don't you go say hello,"

"See ya guys!" Ron ran out of the room.

"It's good that you're back," Hermione said. She reached out and held Draco's hand. 'What the?! What _did_ Potter do before I got here?' Draco asked himself.

"Harry about last night…" she stalled.

"What?" Draco asked hoping that he wouldn't blow his cover.

"I really did like that kiss," She kissed him on the lips shyly and smiled.

"Really? I thought I was a bad kisser," Draco said hoping that Harry's and Hermione's kiss wasn't too serious.

"I wouldn't know it was a very light kiss," Hermione spoke softly. 'Damn! My plan isn't working! He's already started kissing her. Damn Potter!'

"I could show you a better one," Draco said sort of worried that she was so willing to try.

"That would be nice," she sat waiting for him, with her lips slightly parted. '_You could stop now you know and tell her who you are!_' that annoying little voice in his head reminded him, 'Buzz off!' Draco said to the voice, 'I know it's wrong but… I can't stop…'

'_You like her don't you? That's why your going to kiss her isn't it!'_ the little voice squealed in horror, '_you like the mudblood! Draco Malfoy is a disgrace to his family! Draco Malfoy loves a mudblood! Wait till your father hears about this!'_ 'He won't know!'

Draco was leaning to Hermione. It seemed to take a lifetime but finally his lips rested on hers and he felt warmth seep through him. He kissed her a little deeper and felt blazing heat fill every fiber of his being. This had never happened with anyone before.

They pulled apart for a second to breath.

"What is different about you?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone, "Did something happen to you as you were in Malfoy's body?" Draco looked into her eyes. He felt the warmth again as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't know," Draco said and he kissed her again wanting that warmth that she gave him. He loved the warmth of her body against him. His world had always been cold. His mother was even distant to him when he was a child. Her mouth tasted so sweet a new treasure. He read the map of her mouth and his hands slowly found their way around her and into her hair.

"Harry," Hermione tried to speak between kisses, "What will… happen if? Ron finds…. out?" Draco's hand had found her waist and he pressed her down on the bed.

"Dunno," _'Your seriously in love with her aren't you?! You would take her here if you could! This is disgusting! What is wrong with you?!'_

"I like kissing you. You're so…. so." Hermione couldn't find the words.

"Passionate? Hungry?" Draco said the last after his stomach grumbled. Hermione giggled.

"Yeah," Hermione looked at his watch and it said it was 11:45, "We better get down to lunch or we won't eat until dinner. And that's at 6:30!" Hermione touched Draco's faceA/N She still thinks Draco is Harry. Draco just hasn't let her find out that she has just made out with none other than Draco Malfoy and he liked every second of it

"Do I call you Hermione or Granger?"

"What?" Hermione asked him with a puzzled but still happy look on her face.

A/N Hey sorry if Draco's change was sudden but he's kind of going through mood swings I guess you could say! LOL. R&R PLEASE!


	8. The Room of Disgusting and Horrible Pict...

"Damn!" Harry paced Draco's room **A/N while Herm and Draco were making out; Harry found Draco's room in the manor**

"What am I going to do? I have to stop Malfoy before he does something! An letter! Hermione!" Harry hurriedly found parchment and quill and started writing;

Hermione,

Malfoy and I just I guess you could say 'met' in some place out of reality. Herm don't do anything with him tell everyone in the order this is not safe. Don't leave any girls alone with him especially Ginny or yourself.

I'm sorry any of this happened.

Harry

Harry read it over and folded up the parchment. He looked around the room and saw an owl on the out side of the window. It was a big eagle owl the one that always brought Malfoy sweets at Hogwarts. He called the owl to him and it landed on his arm. He tied the parchment to it's leg and told it to take the letter to Hermione Granger in London.

The owl flew off and Harry was left in the cold room of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you mean 'What do I call you', Harry?" Hermione looked at him worried, "Are you ok?"

"I think so. Maybe I'm not…I think…" Draco looked up at the window as his eagle owl was tapping on the window, "What the hell is he doing here?" Draco said forgetting that he was Harry. He got up off the bed and walked to the window.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Hermione asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Yeah it is," He opened the window and the owl landed next to Hermione.

"It's for me," Hermione said as she untied the letter from the owl's leg. The owl flew back out the window. Draco walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her on the bed. She opened the parchment letter and read.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered then looked at Draco, "You're not Harry…" She pulled away from him.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again, "Would it make a difference if I said I was sorry?"

"You're 'SORRY'?! I DON'T THINK THAT…" Hermione suddenly stopped yelling, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I-I," Draco started he looked down at his hands, "I don't know,"

"But… Why did you pretend to be…"

"I don't know!" Draco said as he stood up and walked to the door, "I just… just need time to think," he walked out of the room and started walking down the stairs with full intention of going out side.

"Wait!" Hermione called after him, "You can't go out side," Hermione grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry but you can't leave,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco shouted as he ripped his arm out of her grasp.

"Don't… Read the letter first," Hermione forced the letter from Harry into Draco's hand. He first glared at her then scanned the letter.

"No," Draco told her, "Don't tell anyone!"  
"I'm sorry. You lied and what ever you said to Harry I'm believing was bad. I'm telling anyone I find," She pushed past Draco but he grabbed her arm.

"I won't let you!" Draco hissed to her.

"Let me go!" Hermione said loudly.

"What is going on?" Ron asked as he saw Draco in Harry's body holding Hermione's arm.

"RON! He's still Malfoy! He…" Draco clapped his hand over her mouth. Ron stepped down a few stairs and looked from Draco to Hermione.

"What is going on?"

"He's Draco! He tricked me…us. We have," She had escaped from his hand. Draco grabbed her by the arms and pulled his wand out and put it to her throat.

"Don't make me!" Draco hissed his evil out look on life coming back. He was absolutely serious about hurting her.

"Wait calm down," Ron tried to settle this dilemma.

"Why should I?" Draco asked scathingly to Ron as he took another step down with Hermione.

"Because we can deal with this in a better way. Ok Malfoy just let Hermione go…"  
"NO!" Draco shouted and ran down the stairs with Hermione.

"Let go!" Hermione struggled against his grip. He shut them in a small room. He tossed her in and shut the door behind them.

"Damn it!" Draco locked the door and turned around running his fingers through messy black hair. Hermione was trying to get up off the floor.

"What is wrong with you?!" Hermione asked him as she was crouched on the floor.

"I don't know! I wish I did!" Draco paced the room. It was much bigger than he thought when he first opened the door.

"Owe," Hermione said as she touched her arm.

"Here's a light," he light a match and it caught the wick of a candle and candles all over the room light up.

"Wow," Hermione whispered. She had never been in this room before. The ceiling was tall and it was a narrow room. Draco looked around the walls were covered with what looked like pictures in places and bookshelves in others.

"What is this place?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Hermione started to walk down the room looking at the walls. Draco followed her and stopped when she stopped at one picture.

"Kind of gross don't you think?" Draco commented on the picture. There was a man cutting himself on the arms and legs then he turned to the person next to him and grabbed their arm and started cutting it with a knife.

"I don't want to be here any more let's go," Hermione tried to walk back to the door but Draco caught her by the waist. She shivered.

"Let's keep going," Draco walked past the disturbing picture, "Who lives here?" he asked with his arm around Hermione's waist.

"No I really don't," Draco tightened his grip on her and pinned her to his side, "I can't tell you who lives here. I would be giving you information you could feed to Vold-" Hermione started but he pressed his fingers to her lips.

"Don't say his name," he looked around at the pictures, "They're listening," Draco nodded to the pictures. All Hermione did was nod.

"Can we go now," Hermione asked looking up at him with frightened eyes, "Please?" her body was so cold Draco could feel her body temperature dropping.

"First tell me where I am," Draco demanded as he stopped walking. He turned her so that she was directly in front of him.

"London," Hermione whispered.

"More…"

"Grimmauld Place,"  
"What?" Draco asked his hands on her shoulders.

"#12 Grimmauld Place, the house of Black," She whimpered as his hands pinched her shoulders, "You're hurting me,"

"Sorry," He relaxed his hands, "So this is the most Honorable House of Black?" Draco asked as he let his eyes wander around the room.

"Please can we go now?" Hermione asked in a nervous, pleading voice.

"Sure," Draco slowly lead them back to the door, "You can ask me one thing about anything and I will answer as truthfully as I can," Hermione looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"You're serious?"  
"Is that your final question?" Draco asked her back with a crooked smile.

"No…if your serious then what is…"

"You-know-who doing?"

"What is his plan?What does he plan to do with Harry?"

"…I don't know if I know what he really is planning to do but he had planed to killPotter at his aunt and uncle's house but that didn't work now did it?" Draco stopped walking, "I think he might try to get me to kill Potter. Which at the moment would not be a good thing. Not with my betrothal and the switch and everything," Draco looked down at the floor.

"Why are you betrothed?" Hermione asked him feeling strange that she was slightly afraid of what looked like one of her best friends, whom she kissed last night, well…sort of.

"A wonderful family that needs a pureblood marriage and I get no choice. Wonder family huh?" Draco laughed a little.

"Don't you want to choose your own life?"

"Of course I do," Draco said, "But my life has been sorted out for me since the dark- you know who," Draco slipped but a picture caught his eye and he corrected himself. Hermione shivered under his arm, "Are you cold?" he then realized that the room was very cold almost as if it were breathing the cold on them. Draco looked around the room.

"Yes," she shivered again, "Where is the door? It should be right here," Hermione said as she pointed to the space in front of them. She went to grab her wand that was in her back pocket but when she tried to reach her wand it wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Draco asked her with a small smile on his face.


	9. The Cold Closet

"Please give me back my wand," Hermione stepped away from Draco a little so she could look him in the face.

"Why should I? You'd probably curse me the minute that I turn my back,"

Harry had been pacing Draco's room since 11:30 now it was 1:00. He hadn't had lunch. Harry had tried not to think about what Draco said about…

'Forget it. Just forget it. Hermione has gotten the letter and will reply and do something to stop Malfoy,' Harry tried to convince himself. An owl fluttered at the window. It was pig. Harry let him in and he was flying around the room until Harry snatched him and ripped open the letter.

Harry,

Malfoy has gone mad and has locked Hermione in the room of Disgusting and Horrible Pictures with a Disappearing Door! I don't know what to do! They won't be able to come out till 11 tonight! I don't know what they're going to do.

I wanted you to know… I'm going to have to tell my mom…Maybe she can get the door open.

Ron

Harry had never heard of the room of Disgusting and Horrible Pictures with a Disappearing Door before and was concerned that Draco might do something to Hermione.

'Damn it! He's going to hurt her and I can't do anything about it!'

"If I promise not to will you give me back my wand?" Hermione asked trying to convince Draco that she wouldn't curse him.

"How stupid do you think I am mudblood?" Draco grabbed a candle and walked to where the door was supposed to be.

"The door disappeared… Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Draco asked still looking for the door.

"We're in the room of Disgusting and Horrible Pictures with a Disappearing Door!" Hermione tensed and became very jumpy.

"What is the room of…Disgusting Disappearing Door?" Draco's forehead furrowed, "What?"

"The room of Disgusting and Horrible Pictures," Hermione pointed to the hallway of pictures, "With a Disappearing Door!"

"Ok, ok! Breathe! Don't go mad or anything. How do we get out?" Draco asked calmly.

"We can't…"

"WHAT?!" Draco bellowed at her there was a vein on his forehead that was pulsing.

"We can't get out until 11o'clock tonight! Calm down!" Hermione took a deep breathe and tried to relax, "Ok we're going to be stuck here till late tonight. We have to keep warm. The room doesn't like people and will try and freeze us,"  
"The room doesn't like us?" Draco asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, the room doesn't like us," Hermione was getting annoyed, "One of Ron's brothers got stuck in here for an entire day. He came out blue," Hermione was looking for anything that could help keep them warm.

"What will happen if we _upset_ the room," Draco asked looking at the walls as if they'd attack him at any moment.

"Nothing will happen if you help me find blanket or something to cover our bodies. Fred said that there were coats in a closet and that the closet was slightly warmer," she looked around the room for a moment and then found a door, "Aha! Found the closet," Hermione announced. The closet was wide enough for two people to sit in sideways to the door.

"Now what do we do with the closet?" Draco asked as he stood behind her. She jumped a little.

"We're going to keep warm in it. We are going to use the coats to keep us warm. Unless you want to freeze to death?" Hermione started pulling down the coats. There were only three.

"_These_ are going to keep _us_ warm? Hope you don't mind if I keep my own thanks," Hermione shoved a coat into Draco's arms.

"Keep it if you want," Hermione didn't say anything more to him.

"No cuddling!" Draco said warning Hermione who gave him a disgusted look.

"Why on Earth would I want to do _that_?!"

"I don't know maybe you would forget that I wasn't Potter and try to snuggle up." Draco put the coat on and found holes at the elbows and in the middle of the back, "Uggh! You gave me a ruined one! I can't use this!" he gave the coat back and took another one.

"They're all like that!" Hermione said as she took the last coat out of the closet and stepped into the closet.

"It's too small!" Draco complained.

"Well you're not freezing my best friends body! Get in here!" Hermione pulled him by the shirt.

"You'd probably enjoy this opportunity to be with Potter wouldn't you?" Draco said as he moved to the far side of the closet.

"What would it matter to you? I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!" Hermione closed the door and all that could be heard was rustling of the coats as Hermione and Draco tried to keep them warm.

Harry paced the room again, thinking of what to do. He knew that Mrs. Weasley would tell Dumbledore and he would deal with everything.

Footsteps were coming down the hallway. Harry stopped pacing and looked out the window. The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy entered the room.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "You're looking out the window! Good," She walked to him, "Do you want to go out side?" she had a look of appraisal on her face, "Mira liked you," Harry just nodded, "She and the Dark Lord have left for the day…are you alright?" a hand rested on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm going out side now," Harry walked away from the window and past Narcissa. He went down the stairs and found a door that lead out side. He started walking around the Malfoy grounds.

"This is absolutely disgusting!" Draco announced in the tiny closet.

"Well at least we're warm,"  
"Well warmer…I still feel like ice!" Draco shivered in his corner of the closet.

"I know it sounds awful but if we combine our body heat-," Hermione offered.

"Not if it means I have to sit close to you! No way!" Draco shivered under the coat. 'Maybe I should. Just so I can stay warm. I really don't want to die in Potter's body and leave him with my body,'

"Fine but you'd be warmer," Hermione turned a little under the coat.

"Budge over my corner's cold," Draco said as he moved over to Hermione.

As Harry walked around the property he noticed a little bump on the hill in front of him. It looked like the top of a house. He moved up the hill and when he topped it a small village unfolded in front of him.

"Wow," Harry said. There were little streets all over. Harry decided to investigate the village.

"This means absolutely nothing hear me?" Draco informed Hermione as he sat next to her. Their arms and legs were against each other's.

"Why would it mean anything? You want it to?" Hermione asked with sarcasm.

"NO! Gross! Don't say anything of the sort!" Draco said, "I do feel a little warmer," Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Good. I feel a little warmer too," She pulled the coats up to her chin.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked.

"Well, do you have a watch?" Hermione asked him and he showed her his watch, "Wow," She said admiring his gold and silver watch, "It's 1:25 so we still have some time… I don't know we could talk," Hermione offered. Draco gave her a look that said he didn't think talking was such a good idea, "Well it was an idea," Hermione said and she snuggled up against the wall.

"Sorry about locking us in this stupid freezing room," Draco apologized, "Why is there a room like this in a house?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, "This is a very strange house," Hermione looked at Draco, "This is really weird,"  
"I know," they were both looking at each other. Draco slipped his hand under the coats and found her hand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked but didn't move.

"I want to hold your hand," Draco said grateful for the darkness because he blushed a little when he touched her hand.

"Why? Why would Draco Malfoy want to touch _my_ hand?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Just let me hold your hand," Draco said, 'I really need to figure out an answer to give her on why I want to hold her and kiss her,' _You're enjoying this aren't you Draco? _That little annoying voice started up again. 'And if I am? What are you going to do about it hmm?' _I'll make you tell your father! That's how! Don't make me knock yourself out!_ The voice was getting a little desperate because it knew that once Draco had his mind set he didn't change it very easily.

"Did you really want to kiss me, back in Harry and Ron's room?" Hermione asked him trying to figure out what he was trying to pull.

'Should I tell her the truth?' Draco asked himself. He debated for a moment.

"Yes," he told her. Hermione tried to look at him in the dark. All she could see was black. Hermione could feel the warmth of his body against her fairly cool one.

"Why though?" Hermione couldn't stop herself she had to know why the boy who had tormented her all these years would suddenly find her a love interest.

"I…" Draco was about to say 'don't know' but thought better about it, "Was actually trying to be Potter,"  
"You what?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from him slightly.

"Hear me out," Draco tried to make her quiet, "I was trying to be Potter to get back at him for not telling me what happened with Maria," Draco thought back to when he and Harry had switched back to their own bodies for a few seconds. _Maria on top '_typical' Draco thought to himself. Hermione's voice brought him back.

"What did happen with Harry and Maria?" Hermione was really concerned for her friend.

"I don't really want to say…" Draco tried to avoid the subject.

"Have you really… You know… done it before?" Hermione asked not leaving the topic.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione couldn't see it but he gave her a dirty smile, "You interested?"  
"NO! I just wanted to know that was all. Just curious," Hermione tried to sit closer to the wall but there was no more room for her.

"It's ok to interested. I mean it's all natural," Draco said trying to lighten the subject. It was making him feel a little uncomfortable too.

"Yeah but doesn't mean you don't have to do it before,"

"Marriage?" Draco laughed a little, "Then the only person I would have to screw would be Maria Umbridge and what I've heard she isn't one to allow mistresses," Draco ended bitterly.

"Well… Still… No one should be able to chose who you marry but you," Hermione said.

"Yeah well that must be another family's tradition 'cause my family tradition is to have arranged marriages," Draco continued bitterly.

"It's just not right! You have the freedom to marry who you want! That is soo not fair!" Hermione was starting to get really upset.

"Just forget it Hermione. I'm stuck with it no matter what I do," Draco said.

"You… you called me," Hermione tried staring at him but she just stared in his general direction.

"What? I called you-,"  
"You called me Hermione. No mudblood or Granger, just Hermione," she started crying.

"What's wrong," Draco asked her in the dark he put his hand out searching for her face, "Hermione why are you crying?" 'Great now I hurt her feelings,' Hermione leaned onto his chest, which surprised Draco.

"You called me by my name!" she sobbed a little on his shirt.

"Your going to get cold you might want to get back under the coats," Draco helped put the coats around her and him.

"Thanks," Hermione said she had gotten a little cold.

"No problem," Draco said as he curled up next to her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as he curled next to her.

"Getting warm what do you think?" Draco pushed a button on his watch the face light up. The clock said it was 2:00.

"Damn… why does time have to go be so slowly?" Hermione asked sounding exasperated.

"I don't know… you just have to pass time," Draco said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked not remembering that Draco had kissed her earlier.

"I have something in mind. You might be interested," Draco toyed a little.

"Really? Like what?" Hermione asked a little worried.  
"Hmmm…I don't know maybe something like this," he leaned over.


	10. Words and Kisses

The Village On the Malfoy Property

Harry found a trail that went through the village and followed it for a while. There were little shops and nice looking people in the village that were milling around. Everyone seemed to know Draco and they were calling out to Harry as he walked by.

"How is the Master, sir?" some old man asked him as he turned to walk into a shop.

"Errr…He's alright," Harry tried to answer.

"How is the Misses of the house?" the man pressed.

"Errr…Fine. Thanks," Harry tried to keep walking to look at the contents of the little shop.

"That's good to hear!" the old man followed him into the shop.

"Errr…How have you been?" Harry tried to be nice to the old man because the shop keeper had greeted Harry and not the old man. He seemed that no one really liked him.

"Why thank you sir!" the man bowed to him, "I have been doing well," the man looked at him with an astonished face.

"What?" Harry asked the man when he saw his face.

"Nothing sir," the man smiled.

"Whatever," Harry started walking around the shop. There were bits and bobs that didn't really mean anything to him. 'This must be a wizarding village' Harry thought to himself. Nothing in the shop interested him so he walked out the old man was still following him and seemed to like the fact that he had some one who was willing to talk…for now.

"I'm really fond of the yellow roses that the Misses wanted in the front court yard…" the man was talking to him even though Harry wasn't listening. 'Malfoy must come here often,' "The horses are doing fine too… had to clean the stales a couple days ago… guy didn't even show up…" Harry stopped in front of a small dirty looking shop. There were books piled out side the door and in the windows were the binding of books. Harry peeked in the doorway and saw that no one was in there…or at least not visable.

"Sir? Did you forget?" the man asked. Harry gave him a funny look.

"What do you mean?"

What Happens in the Closet; Stays

"Draco?" Hermione asked Draco pulled away from her.

"Hmmm….you taste really sweet," Draco whispered his breath on her face.

"Draco… I really don't think this is a-," Hermione started but Draco put his mouth on hers.

"Shhh…" Draco insisted before he went for another kiss.

"Draco…" Hermione said during one of their breathers, "Really," she gave him a stern look but remembered that he couldn't see her, "Draco we shouldn't," Hermione turned her face away from Draco and he ended up kissing her cheek.

"Hermione! Come on!" he pulled up a little away from her face, "What's wrong,"

"No… Draco I know this is nice and all and I'm not cold any more but we can't," Hermione tried to find his face and did, she put her hands on his cheeks, "Not if you're Harry…Not even if you were in your own body…"

"So there is no help for…"

"Draco there is no 'us' there will never be any 'us'…"

"Ok Miss Pessimist. Let's just enjoy,"  
"Draco," she told him sternly, "I like Harry. When we do this…when we kiss…for me you are Harry not Draco Malfoy… it's toying with my emotions," Hermione ended softly. Her hands slipped down back into her lap, "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok," Draco said, "I understand," 'no it's not ok! I love her?' Draco asked him self he found it odd that he had been so sure when he started thinking 'I love' and then he questioned himself. This never happened before. 'She only kissed me because she thought that I was Potter. Nothing more,'

"Do you think there might be a bleed over from his mind to mine?" Draco asked sincerely still leaning over Hermione.

"Maybe," Hermione was silent for a while, "What do you think is going to reverse this? What if everything you do in each other's bodies are going to affect you, mentally, when you return?" Hermione asked thinking of all consequences.

"I don't know," Draco said, "Should we tell?"

"Ron has probably already done that for us," Hermione gently reminded, "How long do you think you're going to be nice to us all?" Draco settled back down on his part of the closet floor.

"I don't know. Maybe until I talk to Weasley," it felt weird calling Ron by his last name, "Odd," Draco said as he pressed a hand to his chest.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think so," Draco gave a painful sigh, "It's really funny actually," Draco felt like a hand was pressing against his lungs, "It hurts,"

"Where does it hurt? Your- the scar?" Hermione slipped. 'She thinks I'm Harry. That's the only reason she is nice to me,' a pain shot through him, nothing to do with the hand pressing on his lungs, 'Potter' as he thought that the hand pressed a little more, 'What does he have that I don't have?' Draco thought. The hand pressed a little harder.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, "are you alright?" she put a hand to his face in the dark, "Draco?"

"Huh?" Draco jumped out of his thoughts at her voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened?" Hermione put her hand to his forehead, "You're running a fever. You should try and get some sleep," Hermione told him.

"Um…" Draco was thinking of telling her, "I don't," as he started the lie the hand pressed hard enough that he gasped.

"Draco?!" Hermione said getting really worried, "What is going on,"  
"It seems," Draco started and the hand left him for now, "That each time I feel jealous or try to lie…this hand presses on my lungs and I can't breath. Have you ever heard of something like that?" Draco asked Hermione in the dark.

"No. But it seems as if you have to be nice," Hermione asked, "Is that what it was?"

"Yeah something like that," Draco was now going to have to be truthful, "Do I really have a fever?" he asked Hermione, and her hand was touching his forehead again.

"Yeah you have a fever. You really should get some rest," Hermione said and she turned on her side and put her head on his chest.

"Hermione?" Draco asked confused that she was laying on him, "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable what else would I be doing?" Hermione asked with closed eyes.

"I was just wondering," Draco said slightly nervously, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I…" Hermione paused for a minute, "I don't know. I guess…oh I don't want to say… It's stupid," Hermione said conscious of her idea.

"I don't think it would be stupid," Draco said trying to make her feel better.

"Oh no you would,"

"Why don't you let me make that decision?"


	11. The Library

The Library

"Did I forget what?" Harry asked the old man.

"The shop keeper…" the old man looked at him with concern, "I thought your mother told you,"

"Well tell me it. I don't remember," Harry stepped into the shop and the man followed.

"The shop keeper died last week. No one has any idea of why he died. There was no sign of curse or anything. Sir perhaps he was too old or something but he just walked out of his shop and fell down…dead," The old man ended dramatically.

"Oh," Harry looked over his shoulder at the old man, "What does that have to do with me entering the shop?" Harry asked not seeing the point the old man was trying to make.

"Nothing I guess sir…"

"Ok then," Harry had been getting really annoyed with him because he had been talking to him for the longest time.

Harry walked farther into the shop. There were piles on piles of books. 'Looks sort of like Flourish and Blots' Harry thought to himself. There were dirty signs over the piles. One said "Spells for The Holidays," another said, "Potions," the books under that sign had titles like 'A Witch's Guide to Perfect Potions,' and 'The Five Minute Forgetting Potion,' and other things like that.

He walked around to the back of the shop and read a sign that said, "Room to the Books of Legend," Harry went to open the door but the old man found him.

"Master! I found you! There is an owl for you!" the old man had an envelope in his hand. He gave Harry the letter and Harry opened it.

Harry,

I know this is crazy but I told my mum and Dumbledore and they already knew! Dumbledore said that he can get the door open and Herm would be ok. I was really scared. Malfoy in your body can be very dangerous.  
See ya later.

Ron

P.S.

Dumbledore said he was going to come and pick you up so be some where open.

Harry read the letter and furrowed his brow, 'How did Dumbledore find out?' Harry ran out of the shop and ran down the street trying to find an open clearing. Maybe he had to get off the Malfoy property.

"Fine but no laughing!" Hermione tried to make him promise.

"Depends on how funny it is. But I'll try and not laugh," Draco smiled.

"When you kissed me and then I found out who you were it didn't really bother me. Even when you kissed me in here I…" Hermione paused.

"Did you like it?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione looked up at him from his chest even though she couldn't see him, "Did you like?"

"Yes, you are really a great kisser," Draco looked down at where he thought her face should be, "I really do" _You're disgusting._ The voice in his head called him. _You're a disgrace to your family. Your father will hear about this and will disown you or kill you. The latter would be best._ 'Shut up I don't care. I'm not in my own body and if I were stuck like this for the rest of my life I would' _what would you do if you were stuck in Potter's body for the rest of your life? What do you think your father would do? Probably kill your body and then you would have to kill the Dark Lord yourself instead of Potter killing him. _'SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE THINKS ANY MORE!'

"You really do what?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"You just asked me… are you ok? Maybe you should get some rest," Hermione offered, "Here lets just get some rest it'll make the time go by faster," she sat with her back against the wall now. Draco moved into a more comfortable position and pulled his legs closer to him and the coats up past his chin.

"I'm sorry,"  
"About what?" Hermione asked as she snuggled next to him.

"About all the years of torment and for calling you mudblood and any other evil thing I ever said to you. I never realized that muggle-borns could be nice and anything other than filth. I bet that's my father speaking," Draco apologized.

"Some how I can forgive you," Hermione said from his side under a coat.

"Really? What if," Draco started, "What if I were stuck like this for ever? What would you do?" Draco was worried that she would hate him.

"Well…I don't think you're going to be stuck like this for too much longer,"  
"Hermione, it's only been a day,"

"Right but…" Hermione was thinking, "What if you have to understand each other?!" Hermione asked with excitement.

"Maybe,"

"What kind of legend was it?" Hermione asked.

"Um…It was about two opposite cats going to enemies and they switch bodies at midnight after they have both touched the cats. Why?"

"There might be a book on it!" Hermione said wanting to run to the library and look through all the books.

"Might there? I don't know the legend may be too old…" Draco said skeptically.

"Now who's being a pessimist?" Hermione laughed a little.

Harry was standing in a field out side of the village.

"Come on! Where are you?" Harry was saying out loud to himself. A small 'POP!' came from somewhere behind him. When he turned around no one was there.

"Harry!" Dumbledore's voice came out, "Come here I'm under an invisibility cloak," Harry walked close to where Dumbledore's voice came from. Dumbledore flipped the cloak over him.

"Let's get you back to Headquarters," Dumbledore said and then held out a bottle, "This is a portkey. Three…Two…One," Dumbledore and Harry were transported back to headquarters.  
"Hello Harry," some one said as they helped him up.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Wait a minute…Where's the other kid?" Tonks asked.

"The Room of Disgusting and Horrible Pictures with a Disappearing Door," Dumbledore answered as he aparted to the room.

"Ha ha. I was just thinking that you would say something like that," Draco said, "I'm getting cold again,"

"I think I know the remedy for that," Hermione said playfully.

"What happened to the, 'there will never be an 'us' and there never will be'? Hmmm?"

"Well…I think I'm getting cold again too…" Hermione said. She turned her face up towards him.

"I think I can help too," Draco said he put his hand to her cheek and kissed her passionately.

Harry, Tonks and Mr. Weasley all ran up the stairs. Harry saw Ron standing by a door next to Dumbledore.

"Ron!" Harry called out. Ron looked at him and was at first confused but then remembered.

"This is bloody crazy!" Ron told Harry as they looked at each other, "Malfoy locked the door! He is the stupidest git if I ever saw one!"

"Stand back!" Dumbledore warned and everyone stood at the top of the stairs. He sent a spell at the door and it hit it and the door fell down with a loud BANG.


	12. Is That Me!

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked as they pulled apart form their kiss.

"I don't know," Hermione stood up, "Let's go check," Hermione helped him off the floor and opened the closet door slightly.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Dumbledore's voice demanded from the other side of the door.  
"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed with relief as she opened the door.

"Hermione!" Harry ran over to her and hugged her, "Are you alright? Your hands are like ice!" Harry looked over and saw himself, "Ahh…"

"Hello," Draco said looking his body over, 'It's really weird looking at myself,' Harry just glared at him.

"Are you two alright?" Dumbledore asked Hermione and Draco.

"Yes thank you it was freezing in there!" Hermione spoke lightly she was still hugging Harry.

"Professor…Do you know anyway to reverse the…" Hermione asked as she pulled out of the hug with Harry.

"I have a fair guess but Miss Granger…your guess is as good as mine," Dumbledore looked from Hermione to Harry then to Draco then back to Hermione.

"How long am I…we going to be like this?" Draco asked glancing at his own body, "I don't want to be here much longer than absolutely necessary,"

"Draco… If I'm not mistaken, you are in danger. Even at this very moment," Dumbledore stepped towards him, "You must be patient. This process is going to take a while. We need to find a place that would have some of the oldest and most dangerous books ever known to the wizarding world," Dumbledore said never taking his eyes off Draco.

"_Master Draco," The old shop keeper started, "These books are some of the oldest and most dangerous books ever made. Your father is the only one who has tried to collect every single book ever published._

"Sir!" Draco blurted out as Dumbledore had started to address the rest of the company in the room. Dumbledore turned slowly around to Draco again.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore was looking at him through curious eyes.

"I know where to find that library," Draco never looked away from Dumbledore.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

Draco and Dumbledore along with three members of the Order apparted in the little field that Dumbledore had picked up Harry earlier that day. Draco started to walk forward forgetting that he was in Harry's body. An arm stopped him from walking into the village.

"Some thing wrong sir?" Draco asked.

"Draco you look like Harry," Dumbledore gave him a stern look, "You must be careful. Harry's face cannot be seen in the places that you, as Draco, are welcomed in," Dumbledore raised his wand.

"W-what are you doing?" Draco asked nervously as he watched Dumbledore raise his arm over his head.

"Changing your appearance," Dumbledore tapped Draco's head with the tip of his wand and said a spell. It felt like Draco was wearing a light coat of sand, "Now you can walk in to the village," Dumbledore pulled out a small hand mirror and handed it to Draco.

When Draco looked into the mirror he saw blonde hair, blue eyes and pale complection. _Is this me?_  
"Where is the library?" Dumbledore asked as he looked over at the village.

"Follow me," Draco said breaking from his trance. Draco moved quickly and swiftly into the village. Everyone looked at Draco and smiled until they saw who his company was. Dark and confused looks ran across the village. Draco strode directly to the library and entered before Dumbledore. The last person to enter the library was Moody and he sealed the door way so that no one could enter behind them.

"The books of legends are in the back," Draco told them. He walked to the back and looked up at the sign, 'Room to the Books of Legends' "Right here sir," Draco announced. Dumbledore just nodded and walked into the room with his wand at the ready. Draco followed him. He had been in this room only once before when he was really little. He was exploring the shelves and piles of books and he wandered to the back all the way into this room. He had wandered for half the day when his father had started to look for him.  
When Lucious found him in the room with all the books of legends Draco was beaten severely and warned not to ever walk in there again. But yet now he found himself looking with greedy eyes at all the books and itching to touch the books.

"Draco?" Dumbledore looked at him, "Are you alright?" Draco looked at him coming out of his trance.

"Yes sir," Draco didn't want to tell Dumbledore his distant past.

"Would you mind helping search for the legend you have landed in?" Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. Draco had a funny feeling Dumbledore knew that he wanted to touch the books so bad.

"Yes sir!" Draco looked at the books and grabbed one with greedy hands. He opened the book and started reading it skimming the table of contents for the legend with two cats, but stopped and thought _What would you name a legend with two cats?_ He continued searching and nothing in that book referred to cats or felines. He picked up another book and looked through it too. He occasionally glanced over at Dumbledore, who was searching with alert eyes for the legend. _I don't think he's such a bad guy. Maybe he's really nice. Why does Father and Voldemort hate him so much?_ Dumbledore looked up from his book and looked at Draco.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Dumbledore asked him.

"N-no sir. I was just thinking. Sorry to bother you," Draco returned to his book.

"If you ever wish to talk, I'm ready to listen," Dumbledore said before returning to his book. Draco smiled to himself. _Finally people are starting to care for me. Now I have at least two people who will listen to me. Odd to find myself in good terms with Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore, I wonder what else is in store for me? _Draco thought to himself as his eyes mechanically scanned the page

Dragonous Maltuptious 150  
Feline Twin 187  
Flying Billy wigs 189

"Wait a sec!" Draco said aloud. Dumbledore looked up from his book.

"Did you find something?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think so," Draco turned to page 187 and found a picture of two cats of opposite colors with perfect circles on their heads.

"Is this it?" Dumbledore asked as he stood behind Draco.


	13. The Legend The Truth Revealed!

**The Legend...The Truth is Revealed!**

A/N I hope you like this!

The legend of Feline Twin is when one person finds the shape-shifting woman from feline to human and touches her in the feline form; the person's enemy will receive the opposite cat with a letter. The letter will be signed "From your destiny". When the enemy has touched the cat in the allotted time, the enemy and the person will switch. The switch will happen on the first midnight of the receiving of the cats.  
The enemies souls are switched. They will look like each other and have to live the other's life. The only way they can return to normal is if they understand the other's life. Their every motive and ever influence. They will only return when they are almost like siblings or family or lover depending if they are of opposite sex.  
The beginnings of the legend of Feline Twin was when a great sorcerer put a curse on his fiancé that had had an affair with another man (his enemy). The sorcerer placed this curse under a trance and did not recall himself ever placing the curse. The next day when he went to confront his fiancé of her affair she kissed him and tried to apologize. She transformed into the cat form of which he loved. He forgave her but not realizing it he invoked the curse and he and his enemy switched that night as he and his fiancé were sleeping. The next morn when he discovered what had happened he immediately accused his enemy. He ran and found what appeared to be himself in bed with his fiancé. Going crazy he through himself into the river. Ending his life. His fiancé was immortal and did not find out the entire legend but found out by experience only part of the legend.

That was the entire excerpt for the Feline Twin legend. Dumbledore and Draco were reading this at the same time and when they finished they both looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"You must understand what it is like to be Harry Potter. And Harry must understand what it is like to be Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "We have to return your bodies back to where they belong. You at the Dursley's and Harry at the Malfoy Manor," Dumbledore went to the door, then turned around, "I'm going to change you back to Harry now. Then we go back tell Harry about the legend," Dumbledore pointed his wand at Draco and the light sandy feel left him. Dumbledore walked out of the room and out of sight. Draco got up and went to the door, then looked back. Draco grabbed dusty book after dusty book piling them into his arms. He didn't stop until he could barely hold any more. He started walking out of the room, which turned out to be quiet a difficult task.

"Draco?" Dumbledore asked around the huge stack of books, "Here I have a better idea," Dumbledore magically removed the books from Draco's arms and placed them on the floor, "How many do you want?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face.

"Sir?"  
"You can take as many as you want. Many of these would make marvelous additions to the library at Hogwarts. What do you think?" there was that twinkle again in his eyes. Draco looked at Dumbledore for a while then a smile crept up on his face.

"Can we take them all?" Draco asked as he glanced at the huge piles of books. Dumbledore smiled and with a flick of his wand all the books were in a small pouch in Dumbledore's hand.

"I think these might belong to you, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore winked at him. Draco just stood in shock when he plopped the pouch in Draco's hand.

A/N I'm really sorry to inform you Louise but...I don't have any more at the moment! It might be a while till I can get more posted. I hope you can last! But you need to post more on yours too! jk! I'll speed my creativity as fast as I can! But you know how that goes! Thankyou for your replies! Sorry it's soo long! It's miserable to post.


	14. The Flee, the fight, and the return

Draco returned to headquarters. He had said nothing since Dumbledore gave him the pouch. Draco had immediately put it in his pocket. He couldn't wait till he could read each and every book in the pouch.

He followed Dumbledore in to the kitchen and sat down as all the members of the order that were present filed into the kitchen.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore started as he raised his arms so that they all would notice him, "Please I need to inform you of the happenings this morning and why there is a broken door on the second floor," Dumbledore had the attention of everyone in the kitchen, "Well…" he cleared his throat, "There once was this legend…" Dumbledore glanced at Draco, "A great sorcerer long ago was in love with is fiancé. He found his beloved in bed with his enemy. In a trance of anger he placed a curse on her. She was an animagus. She could transform into a pure white cat with a perfect black circle on her forehead. The curse was when some one held his beloved in her cat form they were to switch midnight of their holding with their enemy. The sorcerer returned to his normal state and when he held his beloved in her feline form another cat was created. This cat was the exact opposite of his beloved and was sent to his enemy with a letter attached. The letter was signed 'From your destiny'. With no knowledge of the curse his enemy held the opposite cat and midnight that night… the enemies switched!" The crowd gasped at this, "The next morning when the sorcerer discovered this he ran to where his body should have been, he accused his enemy of committing the curse. When he found what looked like himself in bed with his fiancé he threw himself into a river ending his life," Dumbledore dramatically paused, "His fiancé never understood what happened to him. All she knew was what his enemy found. She still lives to this day for she is immortal," Dumbledore once again glanced at Draco, "Our dear Harry has fallen into this legend. And unfortunately this is not the soul of Harry Potter sitting here in this kitchen," Dumbledore beckoned Harry to the front of the kitchen. Harry's blonde hair was a shinning blob in the middle of the room, which was moving closer to Dumbledore with each passing second. He nodded to Lupin and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, which they returned with raised eyebrows.

"May I introduce you all to Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked as he gestured towards Draco's body. A murmur ran through the crowd.

"But Albus!" Professor McGonagal spoke from across the room, "That is Draco Malfoy! How can this be?"

"Minerva, the legend states that the sorcerer's fiancé still lives," Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye, "An Mr. Malfoy accidentally came by her," Dumbledore glanced at Draco with a small smile, "And Harry touched the opposite cat and well…here we are today. Looking at Harry and Draco. Or at least what seemly looks like that," Dumbledore turned to Harry in Draco's body, "Tell me where Professor Moody was held prisoner at Hogwarts after the incident at the end of the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry looked at Dumbledore and smiled.

"Professor Moody was held captive in his own satchel. It had seven different locks on it and he was held in one with a large manhole in it," Harry told him.

"Please if I may…Alastor? Will you come here?" Dumbledore beckoned someone up next to him.

"My… Albus… This is quiet some story here," Moody was peering at Harry as he stood at least a foot taller than him, "What did I tell those muggles before I left Harry with them?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"You told them that if I were mistreated in anyway that you would…you would deal with them your self," Harry said trying not to laugh, "And Uncle Vernon was purple for three days. He was frightened to even talk to or about me for at least a week! The best week I've ever had in that house!" Harry was smiling like crazy. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, nor anyone else had seen Draco smile that big or that genuine and they all confirmed that he could not possibly be Draco.  
"Have you ever seen him smile like that before?! No way!" Ron called over the crowd. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded at him.

"As young Mr. Weasley has explained," he winked at Ron, "No one has ever seen Draco ever look like this. It truly is a Harry Potter facial expression," Draco looked gloomy. _If Dumbledore truly wanted to make fun of me at least he could have the decentcy not to make me feel like a complete fool! God do I wish life were back to normal! I could go back to hating Granger and Potter and Weasley and Dumbledore! Things would be right! I would be making out with Maria instead of Granger!_ As soon as he thought that he found the mere thought of a make out session with Maria Umbridge gave him the chills.

"Now," Dumbledore's voice rang through his head, "Draco can you tell us your fascinating side of the story?" Dumbledore beckoned him to his side. Draco just looked up at him and then his eyes flicked to the crowd. Draco got up, but if instead of him standing beside Dumbledore and telling his grand story…Draco fled.

The Figure in the Dark Alley

Draco found a door. He yanked it open and before him there was the street. He ran as fast as he could. They were mocking me! But… I thought… Father was right! Once you're evil or down the dark path, there's no turning back! I have to leave. I can't stay here. I have to hide. Draco tried to find a place to hide. He had come out to the main road. There were shops and buildings, he ran into one of the small pubs in the corner. Everyone watched him as he walked in. He was out of breath. As he sat down he tried to breath normally because he was drawing a lot of attention to himself. A waitress walked over to him and handed him a menu. "Thanks," Draco mumbled as he accepted the menu. "Call me when your ready," the woman said squinting at him. Draco had calmed down and his breathing was normal. As he read the menu, occasionally people looked over at him. At last he decided to order a glass of water. As the waitress took his order everyone in the pub was looking at him.  
"Er…" Draco started, "Just a water," everyone in the pub leaned forward, "Can I ask you something?" Draco whispered to the waitress. "Sure anything Mr. Potter!" She exclaimed, "You want anything? It's on the house! Here," she handed him a butterbeer, "It's an honor to have you here, Mr. Potter," she smiled and waited for him to order something. Draco looked around. Everyone was looking at him as if they were expecting him to do something grand and great. Draco looked at them like they were crazy. "Er…thanks but I think I'll be going now," Draco got up and side walked over to the door. "Come again! Thank you Harry Potter!" Draco walked out side. Is this what Potter has to go through? Man this is awful! Everyone staring at him, at least I get a little more respect when I go out. Man this is going to be awful! Draco started wandering the streets. What was it that Herm- no Granger, said? I can't leave? I can't go out side. Why not? Is it because… The Dark Lord! That's why! And he doesn't know that I'm… Holy shit! Draco suddenly stopped and looked around wildly.

A figure emerged from a dark alley off Draco's left. It raised its wand and uttered a spell. A bright green light shot out at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed. He tried to duck. Another form jumped in front of Draco as the spell came flying at him, it reflected the spell and it hit the sender.

"Move!" the figure that blocked him bellowed and grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him off into another alley.

"What…" the figure let him go, "What happened…?" Draco's eyes adjusted and he saw the figure clearly.

It was him… It was Draco!

"WHAT?!" Draco pulled away from his body.

"Draco! Shut up!" Harry hissed as he looked around, "You can't be reckless with_ my_ body!" Harry scolded him.

"What?!" Draco asked in shock. Harry glared at him.

"Weren't you listening? Just shut- up while I save our skins. Bloody git," Harry mumbled to himself, "Trust a Malfoy…"  
"Hey! I didn't know"

"Like hell you didn't! Dumbledore was furious that you bolted! You could have gotten me killed! And now a Death Eater is going to kill you-me- what ever! It's not good!" Harry grabbed his arm again and pulled him out of the alley and started to dodge from alley to alley.

"Stop!" Draco commanded Harry let go of his arm and stood alert, "Why aren't I allowed out?" Draco asked alarmingly ignorant.

"Hmm… I don't know Draco maybe the fact that Voldemort wants to kill me and your father is perhaps one of those who might want me dead!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do I really do that? Look that arrogant?" Draco asked.

"What? You want me to do a Draco Malfoy impression? Fine," Harry screwed up his face and thought of something Draco had said.

"You couldn't even hit the side of a barn Weasel be! Or wait even better! Stupid Mudblood!" Harry's impression was almost exactly like Draco, "Good enough or do you need more?" Draco shook his head. _Am I really that mean?_

"Come on we've got to go! Come on!" fighting could be heard in the background.

"Who was in the alley before you blocked it?" Draco asked as they made a run for it to the front of Grimmauld Place.

"One of the Death Eaters. Probably one you know," Harry said as he waited for head quarters to reveal its self. When it did Harry ran to the door with Draco in tow. He yanked open the door and through Draco in before he shut the door behind them. Mrs. Weasley came and helped Draco up.

"Are you ok dear?" she asked.

"This stupid git here was smart enough to almost get my body killed!" Harry spat.

"Now calm down…Harry," Mrs. Weasley said apprehensively. She was confused at whom she was talking to but she just went with it, "Hermione and Ron are up stairs and you two better stay inside this house until Dumbledore says other wise. Now run along and no going into the Room of Disgusting and Horrible Pictures with a Disappearing door!" Mrs. Weasley watched both of them walk up the stairs.


	15. The Fight and Dirty Secrets

"What are we going to do?" Draco whined as they climbed the stairs.

"You'll probably have to stay here until term starts and I'll probably have to go back to the Malfoy Manor," Harry grimaced.

"My parents didn't notice a difference did they?" Draco asked trying to get as much information out of Harry as possible, "Maria didn't see a difference did she?"

"No. No one noticed a difference. Well Maria did seem a little annoyed when…" Harry silenced. The color rose in his face. Draco just adverted his eyes.

"I really didn't want this to happen," Draco said as they reached the top of the stairs. Harry turned to Draco.

"Really?" Harry gave him a sarcastic look of belief, "I couldn't imagine why you would want to be me? I mean who wouldn't want to be me when the darkest wizard in the world at the moment wants to kill me and is sending his followers to attack me at any possible moment! Who wouldn't want to be me?" Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk towards a door.

"Really?! I couldn't imagine who would want to be me either! I mean really who would want to live in a huge mansion and have extensive libraries larger than Hogwarts' own stock. Who wouldn't want to be in my shoes?! MY RICH FATHER IN PRISON AND ALL AND THEN HIM BEING BROKEN OUT BY DEATH EATERS AND MY HOUSE BEING WATCHED DAY IN AND DAY OUT!"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE OUR LIVES ARE THAT MUCH DIFFERENT! I'M BEING CONSTANTLY WATCHED SO THAT I DON'T GET KILLED! I'M SURE YOU'RE IN THE SAME POSITION BECAUSE VOLDEMORT IS ON YOUR TAIL AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL HIM! I'M SURE THAT THERE IS LITTLE DIFFERENCE IN OUR LIVES!" Harry and Draco bellowed at the top of their lungs. Hermione and Ron were hanging out the door at the top of the stairs, watching the entire yelling match.

"There are a few differences Potter," Draco sneered.

"Oh really like what?" Harry asked now in normal, angry, hostile tones.

"Oh maybe like I support the Dark Lord and I'm glad my father escaped from prison and I hate being MOCKED!" Draco was fuming.

"I know _I_ mocked you but no one else was mocking you," Harry said slightly confused.

"Yeah right! The only reason why I ran out of this place was because the old fool started mocking me 'He never smiles like that!' 'No. No one ever sees a genuine smile from Malfoy!' God that is annoying!"

"He wasn't mocking you! You never do smile! Or at least not when your around all those people who were standing in the kitchen! Seriously! You need to improve your vocabulary!" Harry stormed off to the room Hermione and Ron were in. He stomped off past Hermione and Ron and angrily paced the room.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Well maybe you should. Speaking as that you_ are _in my body!" Harry shouted through the doorway.

"Well you are in _my_ body too! So does that mean you listen to me?!" Draco was getting really angry now.

"I don't have to listen to you and I never will!" Harry retaliated.

"BOYS!!" Hermione yelled over their bickering, "This is no way to act! You both need to work together," Harry and Draco both made protesting sounds, "I know, I know. You both don't like each other but in order to get everything right again then you have to cooperate or else you'll both die as each other!" Hermione said trying to knock some sense into the two boys.

"But Hermione!" Harry started but she gave him a stern look.

"Harry I don't care if we're enemies with him! We have to get you two back to normal," Hermione then turned to Draco, "Please," she stretched out her hand for him to take, "Please just help us get you back into your own body. Please," Hermione walked towards him and whispered, "Draco? Please…"  
"What does it matter?" Draco said as he stared at her, "I'm going to die like this aren't I? I have become the legendary Harry Potter," Draco whispered to her, "When I went into that pub in the town… When people were looking at me… Does he like that? It was awful. I know what people say behind his back and I don't want those things aimed at me. I… I don't want to go to Hogwarts like this. Besides… the Dark Lord will find out about this soon enough," Draco looked dejectedly at the floor. Hermione reached out and touched his arm.

"Draco," Hermione whispered her hand traveled down his arm to his hand.

"Hermione," Draco looked over her shoulder at Ron and Harry who were looking at both of them with quizzical looks.

"Maybe we should talk," Hermione said as she glanced around looking for an empty room.

"Alright," Draco consented. Hermione took his hand and walked to an empty room. She looked back at Harry and Ron and smiled.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry. It'll only be a few," Hermione then closed the door. She sealed it with a spell so that they couldn't be heard.

"A Gryffindor is doing magic outside of school. How impressive," Draco said sarcastically.

"Yeah well my record's clean. Now what is your problem? Don't you want to get back in your body?" Hermione asked in a confronting sort of way.

"I'm in real danger aren't I?" Draco said avoiding her question.

"Yes Draco, every second you're in Harry's body you are in danger. Do you want things back to normal or not?"

"I do. But things are so…different from Potter's point of view. I mean… Dumbledore gave me an entire library in a pouch!" Draco started to pull the little pouch out of his pocket.

"What?" Hermione asked as she stepped towards him looking at the pouch, "I've never heard of a spell that can do that. What library?" Hermione was looking at him. Draco wanted to smell her hair and run his fingers down her back.

"The library where the book with the legend was. My father was collecting rare books. I was never allowed to read them. But they're really rare," Draco opened the pouch and pulled out an old book and handed it to Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she took the book.

"Well what does it look like?" Draco wanted to see her face when she opened the book. When she did he got the look he wanted.

"Oh my gosh Draco! This is…wonderful!" Hermione started running her hands down the pages of the book and tried to start reading it right then and there.

"Wait," Draco lowered the book in her hands, "I don't know what will happen but I guess I don't really want to die as Potter. I will cooperate," Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you, Draco,"

_I wonder what life will be like when everything is back to normal. I wonder if Hermione will still like me. Will I still like her?_ "No problem," Draco said distantly.

"Well let's go and devise a plan to switch you back" Hermione walked to the door and reached the knob when Draco put his arm against it, preventing her from opening it.

"I have a few questions before we leave," Draco announced quietly.

"Really like what?"

"I don't know if these feelings are mine…some part of me is telling me that I really do want to feel the way I do. I don't know maybe I'm just feeling Potter's feelings or something but I was wondering if, your brilliance might shed some light on my dilemma.

"I have warm and glorious feelings towards you. I don't know if they're mine. But do you think that I will feel the same when I return to my own body?" Hermione bit her lower lip.

"I don't know. Perhaps there might be some rub off from Harry to you when you both return to your own bodies. I think perhaps that you might feel the same, but I don't know for certain. Why do you ask?" Hermione looked up at him. His bright green eyes were scanning her body in a way that made her quiver.

"Was asking because I really do sort of enjoy this feeling. Even if it is slightly sickening," Draco smiled and Hermione smiled back, "Why don't we enjoy this… for now?" Draco asked as he put his arm around he waist drawing her close.

"I don't know Draco… This room isn't as cold as the closet…"  
"It doesn't matter," Draco leaned into her but she pulled away, "What's wrong now?" Draco asked in his Malfoy tone.

"You're still Draco. And if you're right, these feelings might not even be your own," she disengaged Draco from her.

"I guess you're right," Draco's heart gave a crack.


	16. Harry? There's Something You Need to Kno...

"Thank you for understanding," Hermione gave him a plaintive look and opened the door. Of course on the other side, trying to listen in, was Harry and Ron.

"What happened?" Ron asked immediately.

"Nothing Ron. Draco will cooperate. Harry? Will you?" Hermione asked looking into his ice blue eyes looking for Harry.

"Yes. I will cooperate as long as he does if not then we're stuck," Harry retorted.

"Good enough," Hermione walked into the room that she and Ron had been in before Harry and Draco's arrival.

"Alright," Hermione started as she paced the room, "We can't do the identity charm because it won't work in Hogwarts… You'll have to be each other. I'm sorry there's no way out of that. Harry you might not have to return to the Malfoy Manor," Hermione stopped and looked at Draco, "What reasonable excuse would your parents accept?"

"Er… Excuse? Well it wouldn't be my parents we have to worry about. No, the Dark Lord is who we have to worry about," Draco turned to Harry, "Did he say how long Maria would be staying?" Harry tried to recall.

"Yes…he said she would be coming to Hogwarts with me and that she was my 'charge' I don't know exactly that meant because afterwards we…" Harry looked away.

"When he said she was your-my charge he probably meant that you-I would be betrothed to her if she liked me-you- us," Draco ended in a confusing manor.

"She probably won't be coming to Hogwarts. She is attending Drumstrang. He would want her to continue there," Draco added thinking about it, "Did she like you?" Draco asked pointedly to Harry. Harry blushed and mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes she liked me… hell she loved me she said…she said…" Harry glanced at his friends.

"Harry?" Ron asked hoping not to seem prying, "Is it too important? Or is it rubbish?"  
"Nothing in this matter is rubbish," Draco said, "Did she comment on your…" Draco cleared his throat, "Performance?" Harry just nodded. He really didn't want to tell anyone.

"What did she say exactly?" Draco pressed.

"Why the hell would I tell you?!" Harry spat at Draco.

"You have to tell me," Draco said he tried to keep his cool, "If you don't I'll have to force it out of you," Draco was dead serious about this.

"FINE! You want to know?! Fine I'll tell you! Damn!" Harry jumped up and started passing the room, all three of them watching him intently.

_Man what did she do to him?_ Draco thought to himself._ What ever it was, it seems to have gotten to him. Maybe that was his first time…_

"She said… she said… oh DAMN IT! SHE SAID I WAS GOOD AND THAT SHE WAS GOING BEFORE THE PANTS WERE OFF! HAPPY?!" Harry stopped pacing and just stared out the window.

"Your first?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry just nodded. Silently cursing to himself.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. Harry turned around.

"YOU'RE SORRY?! YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT? I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER HEAR THOSE WORDS LEAVE YOUR MOUTH. EVEN IF I DID I KNEW I WOULD NEVER BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE SORRY!" Harry started laughing and laughing. He couldn't stop. Malfoy saying he was sorry and was actually trying to be sincere! HA!

"Hermione, tell me. Can pigs fly?" Harry asked through his laughter.

"No…" Hermione said slowly, "Harry? What are you getting at?"

"No pigs flying so Malfoy doesn't mean it! He's not sorry! Well he is a sorry chap but… actually meaning he's 'sorry'? Yeah right. When pigs fly!" Harry just looked at his own body with amazement.

"Harry! What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked. She looked over to Draco and what he had said bounced in her head, "Harry! Maybe what you're feeling isn't really what you are feeling. I think- we think it might be Draco's feeling. Draco has been having the same problem," Ron looked at them with appraising looks.

"Really?" Ron now looked skeptical, "How would you know Herm?"  
"Well, _Ronald_ we were stuck in a cold closet for quite some time. Now weren't we?" Hermione was looking at Ron with a cold look.

"What happened in _that particular _closet? Hmm? Can you tell me that, Hermione?" Hermione blushed slightly at Ron's question but answered as best as she could without embarrassing herself too much.

"Well… we talked and tried to keep warm so we wouldn't freeze to death,"

"And how exactly did you two keep _warm_?" Ron asked glaring at Draco.

"RON! What does it matter?" Hermione was standing up now.

"WHAT DID HE DO?" Ron was now yelling, "IF HE HURT YOU" Ron shook with fury.

"He didn't hurt me. Trust me Ron," Hermione tried to restore calm.

"THEN WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR ARM?!" Ron asked suspiciously as he pointed to a bruise on her arm.

"Oh," Hermione said as she examined her arm, "That was when he dragged me into the room. But that was on accident," Hermione dismissed, "Trust me Ron outside of that he didn't hurt me," Hermione tried to convince Ron. But he was being stubborn, like usual.

"No. I don't believe it. Why wouldn't Malfoy want to hurt you? I don't know but after 5 years I think he has some sort of motive. Herm, you're blind because he looks like Harry. He's not! Remember that! He's Draco Malfoy! Not Harry," Harry was standing watching this argument between Ron and Hermione. Looking at it form a third person point of view, Hermione did look good next to him. Harry shook his head and listened to their argument more.

"Ron do you really want to know what we did?!" Hermione was at breaking point. Too much was happening for one day.

"Yes! Tell me!" Ron was red in the face.

"Fine! I'll show you!" Hermione leaned over Draco and kissed him passionately. Harry blanched, if it were possible for Draco Malfoy's complexion to get even paler, it did.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ginny was standing at the door. Fred, George, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley plus Lupin were all standing behind her, thinking the same exact thing. Hermione and Draco pulled apart and looked shocked. Hermione's face blanched and Draco's mouth was still open.

A/N Thank you everyone Louise and Mel for reading this. I am going to have to right more cause the next chapter is all that I have written so far. I have already written the ending so... all I have to do is actually get them to Hogwarts and to the ending! Off to the next chapter!

P.S. I reviewed my own story so check out the reviews!


	17. A Malfoy's Jealousy in A Potter

"Um…Ginny, why don't you have a talk with Hermione for us," Fred said slowly.

"We'll talk with these three," George finished. Hermione ran out the door and Ginny angrily followed her.

"Well I think you have some explaining to do," Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Lupin all walked in the room. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway rooted to the spot in horror.

"Molly…" Mr. Weasley started to tell his wife, "Maybe you should go fix me a strong cup of tea," he looked at her pointedly. She got the look and she walked down the stairs, shell-shocked.

"Now Harry, Ron, Draco," Lupin started delicately, "I want you all to explain yourselves. What happened here? We heard quite a bit. Now Ron, what happened?" Ron couldn't look any of them in the eye as he told them what the argument was about.

"Really?" Fred raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Is that what they did?" he turned towards Draco, "You _touched_ Hermione?"  
"How dare you!" George snarled, "I'm going to break every bone in your ungrateful body! You slimy git!" George lunged towards him but Harry stopped him.

"GEORGE! You can't break his bones! If you do… you'll be breaking _my_ bones instead!" Harry tried to make him sit down, which proved easier said then done.

"We can bloody fix them after I'm done! Hermione's like a sister and that's like him… Never mind it doesn't matter! He could have done much worse and probably did more then he's letting on!" George tried to get at Draco again but Fred, Harry and now Ron were restraining him.

"George!" Mr. Weasley stood in front of Draco, "Will you at least just listen to what he has to say?" George consented and agreed to remain seated, but he continued to glare.

Draco told them everything that happened in the closet and in the Room of Disgusting and Horrible Pictures. Well maybe not everything.

Harry was not happy that Hermione had kissed Draco. Besides wasn't it only just last night that they had shared a kiss? What was going on? Jealously coursed through Harry like he had never felt before. _Damn those Weasleys! Why must I remain here? Why do they just sit there listening to Malfoy's excuses?! We should kill him. Yes that's the solution to all my problems!_ One evil voice told him but another came in just as quick._ No if we kill him while he's in my body I won't be able to return to it. I'll be stuck being Draco Malfoy for the rest of my life! _The second voice reasoned. But the evil one didn't stop._ It's not really that bad being a Malfoy you know. You can get into trouble and not get punished more than half the time. You could absolutely stink at potions and you would pass Snape's class with ease. You could tease people and it wouldn't make a difference. Come on Harry Potter, you know that you'd like to be bad._ The evil voice tried but the second came back strongly. _No I don't want to be bad. The Malfoy's are a pack of Death Eaters and they support Voldemort! I don't want to support him! In any way! He murdered my parents! I will never go to the dark side! I will never become evil! No matter how hard you try! I will always support Albus Dumbledore!_ The second retaliated.

_But what about yourself? Hmmm? Dumbledore was always telling you what to do… Bossing you around._

_That was to keep me safe!_

_Keeping you in the dark…_

_It was for my own protection!_

_That's what he wants you to think._

_Dumbledore would never put me in harms way!_

_He's using you Harry Potter. Dumbledore only wants you to live so you can kill Voldemort. He doesn't care about you. He just wants to rid the world of the evil and then be on his merry old way._

_That's a lie! You don't even know Dumbledore!_

_Do you?_

_Of course I do! Who do you think I am?_

_Draco Malfoy._

_I am _not_ Draco Malfoy! You know it!_

_How can you be so sure about that?_

_You called me by my name!_

_Yes I did, didn't I? Draco. _

_No before that! You called me Harry Potter!_

"Are you alright Harry?" Lupin was standing in front of him with his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said out of habit.

"Don't call me 'professor'. Please Harry I am no longer your teacher,"  
"Sorry…Lupin,"Lupin smiled.

"Now what was it that you were saying?" Lupin asked him.

"What?" Harry looked a little frightened. _Did they hear the conversation?_ The evil voice answered but Harry ignored it.

"You said something about not being Draco and that someone knows who you are," Ron said as he and Fred sat on opposite sides of George.

"Do you need to lie down?" Lupin asked.

"No I'm fine thanks," Harry said. He was slightly confused. _I've never been that jealous before. What's getting into me?!_ Harry did sit down across from Draco. Draco was staring at him like he wanted to say something.

"What is it Malfoy? What do you want?" Harry asked him. Draco's eyes darted around the room.

"I need to talk to you," he glanced over at the Weasley's and Lupin, "Alone,"

"Don't go Harry!" Ron warned, "It might be a trap,"

"Yeah right, Weasley! Why would I want to hurt my own body?" Draco asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know! You're a Malfoy! I don't know your tactics!"

"Good, then you wouldn't mind if we talked Potter?" Draco asked again ignoring Ron's protests.

"What's it going to be about?" Harry asked not quiet ready to trust him.

"Something important," Draco said looking him in the eyes stressing that it was important.

"Fine," Harry consented then turned to Mr. Weasley and Lupin, "Can we talk please?"

"Yes," Lupin got up and whispered, "Just be careful, Harry" everyone left leaving Draco and Harry alone in the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"You're starting to act like me, Potter," Draco looked at his body, "You're even starting to stand like me. Hermione and I-"

"I don't want to hear about this," Harry started to walk away but Draco stopped him.

"Potter, wait,"  
"For what?! You kissed her. You spent hours with her in a dark closet! What am I supposed to hear?! I can already imagine what you did to her!" Harry tried to get to the door but Draco stopped him again.

"Look… We didn't do anything more than kiss! I know you two already kissed last night." Harry's face was like stone.

"How do you know?" he started clenching his fists.

"I…" He mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear.

"How did you find out?!" Harry asked angrily.

"I pretended to be you," Draco then rushed to explain himself, "I didn't expect you two had kissed. I was just going to get back at you for not telling me about Maria! That's the only reason why,"  
"Well," Draco could see he was having trouble containing his anger, "Did you _like_ it? Do you enjoy ruining my life?!"

"Sometimes…But this was different. When we got talking in the closet we brainstormed and-"

"And what?! Spoiled her?! WHAT JUST TELL ME IT BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Harry shouted.

"Ok, ok, ok! Don't yell! We brainstormed and came up with an idea…" Harry tapped his foot in an impatient Malfoy manor, "We might be having bleed overs from each other,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Do you love Hermione?"

"No why would I love a mudblood?!" Harry blanched, "Oh my god. I called Hermione a…" Harry looked at Draco, "What's going on?!" he was getting nervous.


	18. Talks and Memories

A/N Hey you guys! Thanks for all your 'bumps'! lol. I already have like 90 pages typed on my comp! That's alot and they haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet! I don't know what's going to happen there yet... Oh well Am I getting the characters right? I think I am. I have to make sure there's a little more evil mixed into Draco. Oh I also have written a poem for Harry Potter. I hope you like it!

"Calm down….I know you do love her and you would never want anything bad to happen to her. Those were my words that came from your mouth. I know you don't mean them," Draco looked down, "Hermione and I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done. Trust me," emerald eyes and ice blue eyes locked on to each other.

"You talked and kissed. That was all wasn't it?"

"Yes," Draco agreed.

"I'd never had…. You know. She was my first," Harry was talking about Maria again.

"What did you do?" Draco asked lightly. It seemed the only way he'd get any information out of him.

"I tried to convince her we didn't have to," Harry started pacing, "She said that she wanted to…do it. She pulled me on top of her and kissed me for a while," Harry found it easier to talk if he wasn't looking at him, "She then jumped on top of me and…" Harry gulped.

"What happened next?" Draco asked at an almost inaudible level. Harry glanced at him.

"Some thing she wasn't to pleased with, that's for sure," Harry laughed a little, "Something that you probably have never had to do…" Harry resumed pacing. He had unknowingly stopped.

Draco chortled, "What did you do, Potter? Tell her you didn't know what she was doing and couldn't find your fly?" Harry stopped pacing once again and glared at Draco.

"No actually," Harry spat, "I knew exactly where my fly was, thanks. No…"

"Did she have to help you?" Draco asked with a smile on his face. Harry nodded. Draco's smile twisted into smirk, "What did you do with that? What did she say? What did she do?"

"… Maybe I've told you enough," Harry stiffened.

"Maybe you _haven't_ told me enough," Draco stared at him.

"Maybe if you really wanted to hear the story you would just shut up and let me talk!" Harry was getting annoyed with Draco. Draco looked down and then looked back up at him.

"Continue,"

"Alright…Err…she had to help me. She was annoyed but she took my hand," Harry was looking at the hand in question.

"She lead it down her body?" Draco asked and Harry gave him a death look, "I'll shut up! But you looked like you were having…difficulty with the words. I was just helping you. It was what my first did with me…" Draco looked at the table in the middle of the room. He was thinking back to the first time he had sex.

_Flash back_

"Come on, Draco," a beautiful burnet called to him as she walked over an hugged him, "Let's do it,"

"I don't know. What if my parents walk in?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Well we'll make sure _that _doesn't happen," the burnet smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth, "Come on. I have a perfect place," with another flash of white teeth 13 year old Draco was being dragged by a 13 year old girl.

"Where are we going?" he asked her. They ran down past a lake and past a large stone statue.

"The cemetery!" she led him on the green grass well hidden from view.

"Out here? On the grass?" Draco asked.

"Of course! Unless you fancy it on a pallet next to a dead guy?" she laughed a little, her voice as sweet as honey.

"No thanks," Draco smiled. She walked next to him and hugged him. She eased a stiff Draco down on the grass. She smoothly caressed him and showed him all the tricks of the trade to please a woman/girl. He was easily aroused that he went off before she even got near his member.

"Draco… Try and hold it as long as possible," She panted to him as she rode him. A rocky ride it was but it was pleasurable enough.

End of Flash Back

"Malfoy?" Harry was looking at him, "What's wrong with you?" he was a little worried.

"Huh?" Draco asked breaking from his trance.

"You blanked out. Were did you go?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well… You know your little problem?"

"Which one?"

"Ignorance with an experienced woman,"

"Oh that one,"

"I had the same problem the first time. You get better with practice," Draco ended simply.

"Really?" Harry asked with a crooked smile slung on his face, "The great Draco Malfoy had to have help form a girl with…"

"Yeah Potter I did. And I learned rather quickly. Doubt you could say at least that much," Draco spat in his usual Malfoy tone.

"Glad to see everything is normal as usual," a voice called from the door.

A/N I'll try and get all that I have typed up posted soon so you won't have to wait tooo long! lol. Enjoy and r&r!


	19. Alma Stones

A/N Hey I'm going to start posting on The HP Boards so everyone can read this too. I'll keep posting here in case someone wants to read it without bumps or anything. So they can just read the story. This story is really long. I have almost 100 pages on my microsoft docoument! Wow. I didn't know I could write so much!

"Hermione!" Draco announced.

"Draco…Harry," Hermione addressed. She walked delicately into the room touching nothing. Her hands were clamped together.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked using a taut voice with her. He hadn't forgiven her.

"Look," She started as she walked to the middle of the room which just so happened to be in between the two boys, "I don't like this as much as you Harry," She looked at him with hurt.

_She really does love him. I was foolish to believe that she would love me. _Draco thought to himself._ I don't even like her. Why should it bother me if she loves Harry or not?_ Hermione walked behind Harry. He was looking out the window with his back turned to her. She reached out to touch his shoulder.

"What do you want, Granger?" Harry snapped. Hermione snapped her arm back to her body. She saw a reflection of Draco Malfoy in one of his tempers. That was most certainly not the Harry she knew.

"Potter…" Draco stood up. He knew his fury when it got to this point. He was jealous!

"What do you want?!" Harry snapped at him. Harry was ready to kill._ You could kill him you know. It'd deal with all your problems._ The evil sneaky conniving voice that Draco knew so well and Harry was getting acquainted with quiet quickly, spoke to Harry.

_NO! I must stop this!_ "Hermione, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so mean," Harry tried to apologize but Hermione's eyes were starting to well up, "Please don't cry!" Harry begged, "I didn't mean… the voice…." Harry tried to explain.

"Potter," Draco started but Hermione cut in.

"Don't bother Draco," a single tear rolled down her face, "Harry's going isn't he," Hermione just stared at Harry.

"No Hermione!" Harry tried, "I'm still here! Right here," Harry was turning desperate but the voice returned. _You don't need a filthy mudblood. You're much stronger than that. Harry Potter, I can lead you to greatness and power. You just need not resist. Let me guide you. We can become powerful and we will never need anyone ever again!_ Harry was trying to ignore the voice but it was so loud. So loud that it drown out all his protests. _BECOME DRACO MALFOY! YOU WON'T SUFFER IF YOU BECOME ONE WITH THE TRUTH! YOU ARE DRACO MALFOY!_ Some thing popped in side him. Something unexplainable happened that very moment.

Harry's body trembled and shook violently. He started to convulse.

"Hermione, stay back!" Draco shouted as he pulled her away. They stood on the far side of the room. Harry thrashed and yelled. Moaned and twisted.

"What's happening?!" Hermione asked frightfully as she watched helplessly.

"He got jealous," Draco stated simply. He wondered what Harry had meant about the 'voice'. Harry dropped to the floor screaming like a creature being eaten and it was fighting for its life. Neither Draco nor Hermione had heard anything of the sort.

"What does jealousy have to do with this?" Hermione asked trying to understand through Harry's wails. Draco did not know his body was capable of such noises.

"I think," Draco tried to explain between Harry's wails, "he released," another screech, "the part," a twist of the body, "of me that's…" Draco and Hermione had to duck to avoid being hit with a lamp that Harry had thrown in their direction, "truly evil, veil, and loathsome. I've rarely ever gotten this bad before," Draco noted. Harry had stopped screeching, yowling or wailing. His body seemed perfectly normal.

Harry was on his knees. His face buried in his hands.

"Hermione," Harry croaked. Hermione looked into Draco's emerald eyes.

"No, he might hurt you," Draco warned but she was already stepping lightly towards Harry.

"Harry?" she asked attentively, "Are you Harry?" her eyes were wide and she was ready to jump out of reach at any second.

"Hermione," Harry croaked again.

"Harry?" she asked again, "What happened?"

"I…" Harry looked up at her, something flickered across his face, was it recognition?

"Harry?!" Hermione was well within arms length of Harry.

"Am," Harry managed to croak again, this time a little easier, "not _Harry_," His eyes held pure hat in them.

"If you're not Harry then… Who are you?" Hermione stopped she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What would it matter to a filthy," he said in the most venomous Malfoy tone she had ever heard, "little mudblood like yourself?" Harry was no longer in control. He was shut and locked up in the back of his mind, _away_ from the control panel, looking out helplessly at what he was doing.

_Don't call her that!_ Harry shouted from the back.

_Oh _do _shut-up Potter._ The voice demanded. _You've been in control long enough._

_Don't you dare hurt her!_ Harry demanded.

_You are in no position to be making command here._ Harry could _feel_ the evil voice smirk. _I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, Potter._

_Oh really?! Then who are you?_ Harry could feel himself say the answer aloud.

"I am the true Draco Malfoy!"

"_Oh no,"_ Draco said. _He's out._ Was all he could think.

"How can you be the 'true Draco Malfoy' when Draco's right here?" Hermione asked as she swept her arm towards Draco.

"_He's_ just a bloody prat! I'm the one you have always referred to as 'Malfoy'" Malfoy was searching Harry's memories and there was nothing to stop him.

"Hermione walk away from him. He's locked Potter up and has thrown away the key, in simple terms. There's nothing Potter can do," Draco was tugging at the sleeve of her shirt, "Come on," Draco pulled her far enough away from Malfoy so that, if necessary, he could curse him and escape to safety.

"That's right _Draco_ protect the mudblood you've loved since first year. That's right protect her. You'll both be dead soon enough and Master will be pleased. I'll tell him about Potter and we'll destroy him! Say good-bye to your girlfriend_ Draco,_" there was an awful, cold laugh that erupted from Malfoy.

_He unleashed the demon. He did! Now we're all going to die, unless…_

"Harry!" Draco called, "If you didn't willingly release him then you should be able to force him back in!" Draco only hoped that Harry had heard him.

Which he did. Harry heard every word and tried really hard to get in control.

_What are you doing, Potter?_ Malfoy asked with a chuckle.

_Getting control!_ Harry shouted back at him. Harry saw Hermione being protected by Draco. _At least she's safe. _

_You like the mudblood too?! This world is getting more disgusting by the minute!_

_Well then maybe you shouldn't be in it._

_Oh no. I know what you're trying to do! Trying reverse psychology on me eh? Well it isn't going to work because I can change this world, make it better!_

_You can't change this world._ Harry thought_ It's too far. It went to the point of no return and is doomed._

_Liar!_ Malfoy shouted.

"Hermione lets get out of here!" Draco begged.

"No! We can't just leave him here! What if Harry needs our help?" Hermione asked never tearing her eyes from Harry.

"HERMIONE!" Harry had gained control for a while, "LEAVE! HE'LL HURT-" Harry lost his grip but the message was clear.

Draco seized the moment; hauled Hermione out of the room by throwing her over his shoulder and wrenching open the door, reveling curious faces.

"What's going on?" someone asked. Draco put Hermione down and he shut the door.

"Harry's in there! He's going to get hurt!" Hermione screamed trying to get back in the room. Draco grabbed her by the waist and prevented her from entering.

"Is someone in the room with him?" Lupin was asking with his hand on the door knob.

"YES!" Hermione screeched, "Malfoy! Malfoy's in there with him!" Lupin didn't understand.

"But isn't?"

"Sir," Draco started, "The evil one he calls himself the 'true Draco Malfoy'. He's the evil git that makes me so cruel all the time," Draco explained. Lupin opened the door to release the shouts.

"THAT YOU ARE PATHETIC WITH OUT ME! YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE POTTER! I AM THE ONLY WAY!"

"NO! _YOU'RE _THE WEAK ONE, MALFOY! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

Lupin shut the door and ran his hand down his face.

"What is he talking about?" Hermione and Draco started explaining in a hurry. Surprisingly they were telling the story the same exact way at the same time.

"Really?" Lupin looked shocked, "Ron go get Moody, Tonks and other members of the order. Your father might be here too. More people the better," Ron scurried off, "Are you sure he's alone?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Yes, Potter's fighting Malfoy off," Draco looked down, "Some thing I was too weak to do myself," Hermione looked at him with a look he'd never seen before.

Was it genuine curiosity? Sympathy? Or…

Draco didn't get to finish this thought because he was forcefully pushed down the hall out of view and against the wall.

"Have you ever heard of Alma Stones?" Draco shook his head, "Alma means Soul-mate. An Alma Stone is a soul-mate stone. It is broken in half when two people are born. The stone is truly breaks when the younger is born. The two people," Hermione went on like she swallowed a text book, "are soul mates. They know when they have met their soul mate when after they first meet, they dream of half a stone fitting into another half. Draco… the beginning of our first year at Hogwarts I had a dream with two half stones joining seamlessly,"

"It could have been anyone…" Draco realized that she was leaning against him, "I don't see your point," Draco put his hands on her hips. Hermione felt his hands on her and grudgingly pulled away.

"I think…" Hermione started, "Harry's my soul-mate," Hermione bit her lower lip.


	20. He came back and now he's gone

"W-what makes you think that?" Draco tried to remain undisturbed at this. But inside he was completely devastated. Hermione had swerved a wrecking ball into Draco's hear. All that showed was a slight stutter.

"I don't know…It's just I've cared so much for him and have been attracted to him…" Her voice trailed off but she held his gaze. There was something she was trying to tell him. Some secret she was trying to convey to him through her eyes. But what?

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him back down the hallway down to the door to where Harry was.

"What is it Lupin?" Moody asked quickly followed by Tonks as they reached the door. Lupin explained everything and they marched into the room.

When the door opened…silence. No screams or shouting. Hermione and Draco followed the party in the room and Harry lay on the floor.

"My god," Lupin whispered, "What happened"

Harry lay on the floor; blood covered and twitching. Moody stepped over him and with a flick of his wand Harry's cuts were cleaned and healed.

Harry was still twitching. His lips looked as if they were forming words but no sound emerged.

"Harry?" Lupin asked as he crouched over Harry's twitching body.

"_Kill me_," a voice not Harry's nor Draco's spoke with venom, "_End the pain_," this was soon followed by another voice much stronger and braver then the first, "No, I will not kill you. There is only one in this world that I have to kill and I hope, will be the only one,"

"_And who's that?"_

"Voldemort. I have to kill Voldemort. I need your help,"

"_I will not help you!"_

"But you must! If you don't…"

"_You'll be out of luck! Won't you?"_

"No, I could defeat him now if I wanted to,"

"_Not without your own body you couldn't!" _

"You're right. That's the only thing holding me back,"

"_And the fact your enemy's in love with your sweetheart!"_

"It's her decision. I can't run her life. I have enough problems with my own,"

"_Well,"_ this voice was loosing its strength,_ "How could I help?"_ it asked in a defeated sort of way.

"You can start by letting Draco and I be at least civil to each other,"

"_Granted,"_ the weak voice was fading.

"And for you to never return unless it is a life or death situation and not an everyday occurrence,"

"_Granted. But you have to promise me one thing,"_

"What is it?"

"_That you stuff me away quickly. I cannot bear watching myself with the likes of you or Draco or the mudblood. Got it?"_

"Alright," the voice sighed, "If that's all you ask,"

"_Yes,"_ this voice just barely a whisper that you could have sworn nothing was said.

Harry blinked and looked at everyone staring at him.


	21. Your Inner Most Demons

"What?" Harry asked as if nothing had happened. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Is he gone?" Draco asked. Harry turned and looked at him and blinked.

"Yes…Malfoy's gone… for now," Harry said. Everyone just stared at him.

"How'd you do it?" Draco asked. Harry just blinked again.

"I don't know," Harry's brow knotted.

"Only someone with great determination can vanquish our inner most demons," a voice from the door echoed through the room.

"Albus!" Moody exclaimed.

"Alastor, I'm sure Mr. Potter is well?"

"Yes Professor," Harry answered, "But what do you mean… the inner most demons?"

"Harry…Draco…Please come with me," Harry and Draco followed him into a room across the hall. When they had all entered and the door was shut Dumbledore began.

"Harry you disposed of 'Malfoy' now did you?"

"I prevented him from returning. I didn't kill him," Harry answered.

"Yes, you showed mercy,"

"HE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Draco shouted. His sudden out burst seemed to have surprised him more than Dumbledore or Harry.

"Why should he have been killed?" Dumbledore asked with a sharp look at Draco.

"Because he's going to harm…." Draco caught something in Dumbledore's look that made him shut up._ Tricky old man….A _use_ for Malfoy?! He really is off his rocker._

"Draco may I ask you a personal question?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Draco looked up at him.

"Are you having problems with your conscious?" Draco looked at him with disbelief. _How does he know?_

"Am I correct to assume you have?" there was a certain twinkle in his eye. Draco just nodded, "The reason how I know is because I did some research on this legend and found a remarkable archive of knowledge," he smiled, "One part in my findings says the only way two switched souls may be un-switched is for them to destroy the other's inner problems and doubts,"  
"Sir?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I think there is a little bleed over from the other's soul,"  
"Really? How interesting," he sat down, "Please have a seat," Harry sat down but Draco remained standing.

A/N Here you go Louise! I'm gonna give it a try. what i'm doing is copying the chapters off this site and then posting on hp boards. I already have a lot of readers I think this story will run pretty fast. sorry I didn't post.  
I noticed that the main part of this story has been in one day... I'll try and get Harry back in the Malfoy manor soon and them off to Hogwarts! See ya!


	22. Molly Weasley's Blow out Duck and Cover!

"Hermione and I thought that perhaps there was still some part of each of us still in our bodies. I…" Draco didn't know how to tell them about the hand pressing against his chest in the closet.

"Yes, Draco?" Dumbledore leaned closer to him.

"I don't know how to explain it sir," Draco looked him in the eye. Dumbledore sifted through Draco's memories and found the one in question.

"Ah… I see," Dumbledore stood up and paced, "I don't know what it means exactly… yes the souls may have left an imprint on the bodies," Dumbledore stopped pacing, "I will think about it. I believe you are hungry. Why don't you see if Mrs. Weasley will fix you something?" he then resumed to pacing.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Draco said even though he knew full well what had happened. They rounded the corner and Hermione and Ginny were standing there. Hermione ran towards Harry.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're alright!" She hugged him furiously.

"It's alright Herm," Harry smiled, as they pulled just far enough apart to look at each other.

"What did Dumbledore have to say?" Hermione asked. She looked up into his ice blue eyes. If eyes are windows to the soul then what Hermione saw wasn't exactly what she thought she would find.

Harry continued to tell Hermione the conversation with Dumbledore. Once he finished Hermione pulled completely away from him, leaving him with a questioning look.

"That's what I thought," Hermione hoped Harry would think she was talking about Dumbledore's reaction even though she wasn't.

"What's wrong, Herm?"

"Nothing, Harry. Don't worry," Hermione whispered. Draco had been watching the entire scene. He had caught every sly comment and how her body language had changed from comfortable and lax to stiff. He wondered how thick Harry was.

_Do I call him Harry or Potter?_ Draco wondered to himself.

"Come on you must be hungry you three," Ginny commented trying to keep Draco's gaze off of Hermione.

"Oh! Yeah I'm starved!" Hermione said with a false happiness. Draco caught that too. Hermione turned to the stairs and caught Draco's gaze. She just looked at him with that same message she was trying to convey to him. This time the message was a little clearer. Hermione continued down the stairs. She didn't look back at him. Ginny and Harry followed her down to the kitchen. Draco slowly followed them down to the kitchen.

"Oh…" Mrs. Weasley said as they all walked into the kitchen, "Are you hungry?" she didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Er… yes. Could we have something?" Harry asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Mrs. Weasley glanced at him.

"So strange…" She mumbled to herself as she flicked her wand over a plate and sandwiches appeared, "So very strange," She placed the plate of sandwiches on the table in front of the group.

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley made eye contact with Ginny only.

"What's wrong?" she asked trying to understand her mother.

"This entire summer! That's what!" she through the towel she was holding on the floor, "HARRY SHOULDN'T BE IN A MALFOY'S BODY AND THIS IS COMPLETELY WRONG AND ABSURD! I CAN'T SEE WHY YOU ARE TAKING THIS SO EASILY!" Mrs. Weasley collapsed on the kitchen floor, crying.

"Mum!" Ginny and Ron shouted as they ran to her side. They tried to calm her down but she continued her rants.

"THIS IS SO WRONG! HARRY IS LIKE A SON TO ME AND NOW….NOW A MALFOY IS IN HIS BODY AND HERMIONE!" Mrs. Weasley glared at Hermione, "YOU KNEW THAT IT WAS MALFOY IN HARRY'S BODY! HOW COULD YOU KISS _HIM?!_ THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE!" Mrs. Weasley continued shouting. Hermione just closed her eyes and looked down at the floor. Ginny and Ron helped get their mother up on a chair. Ron walked over to Hermione, Harry and Draco.

"Why don't you guys take the plate and finish it up stairs. I don't think you being here is going to help," Ron looked apologetic as he hustled them out of the kitchen, "Sorry you guys," with that he snapped the kitchen door shut.


	23. Let's Just Forget Doesn't Always Work

"Well let's go up stairs," Harry said trying to forget what had just happened. They walked up the stairs in silence.

"I think I'll go tell Mr. Weasley what happened…" Harry said as he walked away. He didn't turn to look at Hermione or Draco. Draco watched him walk away. _It's bloody weird watching myself._ He glanced at Hermione. _I wonder if she's ok._ He followed Hermione into a room. She took the plate and set it down on a table in the room and then sat down. A soft sob came from under her bushy brown hair.

Draco didn't really know how to deal with people when they cried. So he did the best he could.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. He was afraid to get too close to her, "What's wrong?" she didn't look up at him. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had tried to be concerned.

"Come on Hermione…. What's wrong?" Draco asked again. This time she looked up at him but not at eye level.

"She… I didn't…" a tear rolled down her face.

"You didn't what?" Draco put a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"Draco… I didn't…. It didn't…" she pulled away from him, "Please don't touch me…" she folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

"What's wrong? Please tell me…" Draco looked at her with confusion, "What did I do this time," Draco sighed not really meaning for her to hear the last bit.

"You didn't do anything. I should have just said what we had done instead of…showing. I just got mad at Ron. I didn't think that she would have walked in on us… maybe we should forget the whole thing," Hermione said. The whole time not looking at him.

"You want to forget everything that happened in the closet? Is that your solution?" he asked. He didn't really know if he wanted to forget the episode or if he wanted to continue romancing her.

"Well," she snuffled, "Do you have any better ideas?"

_Yes my idea is much better… Kiss me again Hermione and you'll find out what my plan is._ Draco thought to himself. _But I don't _really_ love you. No that's Potter _he_ wants her. All I'm feeling is _his_ emotions. I am Draco Malfoy and I don't mix with these sorts._ His old personality was coming back. _I can't believe I actually _kissed _a _mudblood!

"I think your idea is the best option that we have," Draco stood up, "I'm glad this is all settled, Granger," _Back to normal._

"So we're going to forget any of this happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," inside a cold feeling flooded the region where is heart should have been, "I think it's best if we forget," Draco walked over to the door and yanked it open, "It's back to last names and mudblood,"

"Oh no it's not! We still have to get you and Harry back right and there will be _no_ mudblood nonsense. You hear?" Hermione was now too standing up.

"Really and what are you going to do about it?" he sneered.

"I can still curse you. I just can't no won't cause permanent damage to my friend's body," Hermione said glaring at him.

"What's going to happen at Hogwarts? Hmm mudblood?" a wicked smirk appeared on his face, so unlike Harry.

"You two will have to act like each other! And I think you might want to get into practice! First you have to wipe that stupid arrogant smirk off your face," Draco dropped the smirk, "Good and then 'mudblood' has to leave your vocabulary. Harry doesn't say derogatory remarks like that," Hermione took a step forward, "And you can't be buddy buddy with Slythrines, got it?" she took another step forward.

"What are you doing…_mudblood_?"

SLAP!

A/N That's all I want to post for now! I hope I still have BOTH Mel and Louise reading... If not I would dearly miss their hp board stalking and review attacks to post... lol I know you guys'll read my stuff even if it stunk! j/k! you'd be nice and tell me wouldn't you?! PLEASE tell me you would be honest! Cause if I don't like the story line i'll drop it! Don't worry I like this one. Hell I've even written the end of it! Just getting there is another subject! See ya!


	24. Cher the Fun

Draco was on the floor with a tingling feeling on the right side of his face. Hermione stood over him.

"What did I say about 'mudblood' and vocabulary?" she had a small, crooked, victorious smile on her face.

"It leaves," Draco whimpered.

"Good. Now get up," Hermione stuck out her hand to help him. He, of course, refused it and got up on his own.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco asked with a glare.

"You know bloody well what that was for. Now don't glare at me like that! Harry doesn't glare at_ me_ like that. He only glares at his _enemies_ like that," Hermione was taking him like a mission. Mission Harry…..

Harry had not found Mr. Weasley so he wandered around the house for a while. As he wondered he ran across an old portrait in a heap of rubbish. He dug it out and looked at the canvas. Unlike muggle pictures and portraits the subjects moved in their frames.

"Why hello young man!" a young woman in the picture exclaimed, "Are they throwing me away? That's not very nice. Can you put me back in my frame please?" she was very pretty. She had a low cut V design dress at the top and a very high cut bottom portion of the dress. It was dark green with black trim. Harry placed her gently on a table and looked around for a frame but he didn't find any.

"Sorry… There is no more frames. They're all broken.

"Ah… Thank you anyway. By the way, my name's Cher the Fun. It's a pleasure meeting you," Cher the Fun smiled and flashed her bright white teeth.

"Er… I'm…"_ Do I say Harry or Draco?_ "Draco,"

"Do you have a last name…Draco?" she looked at him as a smile played across her face.

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy," Harry said slightly nervous. _Better get used to it now, your going to have to be Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts. Better get started now._

"Well it is really nice to see a kind young man. What brings you into this room? Are you lost?" Cher the Fun asked, "Come here. I want a better look at you," Harry stepped closer to the canvas, "There we go…" She studied his features.

"Er…. I was just walking around and walked in here. I can't stay for long so…" Cher smiled and crooked her finger calling closer to her.

"Do you know why I'm called Cher the Fun?" Harry shook his head noticing how quiet revealing her dress really was, "Come even closer and I'll show you," her hand trailed down her side bringing his attention to every curve on her body.

"No thanks," Harry pulled away, "I think I've had enough 'fun' for one century," he started to walk away when she called out.

"Don't leave me Draco! I know what all men want! You are no different," Harry stopped at the door.

"No, I don't think you do know me,"

"Oh I think I do," Harry was still facing the wall when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"What the-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was whipped around and another mouth clamped on to his. Hands groped him and ran up his clothed chest.

"Now isn't this fun?" Cher whispered through rough kisses. Harry grabbed her wrists and pushed her off of him, "Oh do you like it rough? Do you want me to struggle?" she laughed and tried to pretend to be struggling against him.

"No, this is not fun. I don't want anything to do with you, _Cher the Fun_. How did you get out of your portrait?"

"The canvas is charmed. I can come out of my portrait but I can't move to other pictures. It's sad honestly it is, but if I could move into different pictures then others would be able to leave the portrait too," she smiled.

"Oh… Ok. Well… you better get back in there," Harry tried to push her back towards the portrait.

"Oh no… Now that I'm out… I want to play," her arm reached around and pulled his hair. Making him have to lean back. With her other hand she grabbed his wrists and plunged her tongue down his throat.

A/N I hope that makes you happy Louise and Mel!!! lol Enjoy high School!


	25. Long Hair and Spiked Hair

A/N Hey this is to end that little cliffy for a while!

Kali

Harry pulled out of her grasp. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away.

"_Oh! _What are you doing, Draco? Doesn't a young man like yourself want to play with a pretty girl like me? I know how to play any way you want," She smiled again at him, "How do you like to play?"

"I don't want to play! Leave me alone!" Harry pushed her away and bolted for the door. He reached the door and Cher forced him against the door.

"Come on…" She whispered into his ear, "I know you want to play… How do you want me?"

"Back," Harry turned around and faced her to see her wicked smile, "In your portrait. Where you should stay and in the rubbish too!" he pushed her back, her eyes were big and he forced her into the portrait. She was sucked back into it and he looked at her as she fell on the floor.

"What are you going to do to me?" Cher asked. Things were not going the way she wanted.

"Oh… just make sure that you can't come back out and get me," Harry took the canvas from the top and pulled down ward. Cher released a horrible scream. Harry used all his might and ripped the canvas in half.

"That's what I think of you, _Cher the Fun_," Harry said to the destroyed canvas on the floor. He walked to the door and finally left the room.

"Is this good enough?" Draco asked as he fixed his hair, "Do you know how remarkably stupid this looks?" he looked at Hermione's reflection beside his own.

"I don't know how Harry does it!" she said a little exasperated, "Does he flip it? Or does he comb it?" she played with the messy black hair on his head.

"Why don't we just leave it?" Draco offered, "I mean… I could just say that I changed my style…" he looked at Hermione's reflection play with his hair.

"I guess you're right," she sat down in the chair directly behind him. She could still look in the mirror.

"I knew I was right," she hit him on the back of the head, "Owe! What was that for?"

"Don't say things like that!" Hermione couldn't help let a small smile grab the corners of her mouth.

"Oh but you smile! Nice one Hermione! Do I get to do something like that to you to?" Draco turned and smiled at her.

"No…don't you even dare!" she squealed as he raised his hand.

"Oh why not?" a smirk replaced the smile as he narrowed his eyes.

"'Cause I told you not to," She pulled away from his hand. Instead of him smacking her he just pulled his hand back to his lap.

"Ok," he returned to looking at his reflection. Soon he started to play with the black hair that grew from his head. Hermione was shocked. _Why did he listen to me?_

"Do you think spiked hair would look good on, Potter?" Draco asked breaking her thoughts.

"Er… I don't know. Give it a try," she watched him gel up Harry's hair. Surprisingly he looked really good with his hair spiked.

"Wow… I never thought he could actually look half way decent," Draco said as he looked at his reflection turning his head side to side.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" a very shocked Harry stood in the threshold of the room.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione stood up, "We were trying to fix his hair. We couldn't do it the way you do…"

"So I gelled it," Draco turned around and faced Harry. Harry's jaw dropped.

"What did you do?" Harry was appalled, "My hair!"

"Oh calm down, Potter it's not permanent. I can't wear your hair like an idiot. Even though it'd be easy… I think I'll make some improvements were I see them necessary,"

"Oh man…." Harry said shaking his head.

"You can change mine too if you think you must," Draco stood up looking in the mirror.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… Why you don't think there's anything to fix?"

"No actually…" he sneered, "I _have_ found some things that need to change,"

"Oh really? Like _what_?"

"Like your blonde head getting a hair cut. Draco," Harry started with sarcasm, "you never did look good with bangs. What do you think if I let your hair grow really long?" Harry meant that as a joke but the look on Draco's face looked like he was seriously considering long hair.

"May be…why don't you try it?" Draco looked at Harry, "As long as you don't say anything about the new look," Draco gestured towards his hair.

"Fine," Harry said, defeated, "I do kinda like the hair any way," Harry took the seat in front of the mirror, "Hey Herm?"

"What?"

"Is there a spell that could lengthen hair? I promise if there is I'll use it at school,"

"Or," a voice spoke from behind a huge pile of laundry, "You could just let me fix it," Mrs. Weasley dropped a pile of clothes on a chair and walked over to Harry, "How long?"

"Down to the middle of his back," Draco said timidly next to Hermione.

"Ok," with a flick of her wand she made Harry's blonde hair grow to the middle of his back, "You look so much like Bill," She sighed looking at Harry's pale reflection, "I'm not happy that this has happened. But I know you two didn't mean to," Mrs. Weasley apologized, "I just think it's too dangerous having a Malfoy in here and in Harry's body. I just don't think it's safe. That's all," she looked at both boys, "I'm sorry I vented like that.

"How much longer do you think it'll take you two to switch back?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she started brushing Harry's now long hair.

"Maybe once were back at Hogwarts," Hermione started, "Then they'd really be able to live each other's lives,"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said stiffly, "Well that does seem the _logical_ thing," Hermione's shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Harry started.

"Harry don't apologize for her," Mrs. Weasley glared at Hermione and Draco, "They might just want to keep their _love_ lives to themselves," she then tied Harry's hair up in a pony tail and walked out of the room.

"Damn is she taking a leaf out of Snape's book," Hermione mumbled to herself, "I love that woman but…damn she is so stubborn some times!"

"I don't know what to do for you, Herm," Harry said as he got up, "I guess you shouldn't have kissed Malfoy," Harry looked at them with dull eyes and walked out of the room leaving two shocked people in it.

A/N Sorry to leave you on another cliffy. Mrs. Weasley is having problems adjusting to the whole switch idea and really hates Draco so it's gonna take some time for her to get over the whole thing! I'll try and post more later!

Kali


	26. Hermione's got an itch

"I can't believe he said that!" Hermione said.

"Well…. He _is_ jealous," Draco turned to her, "If I do remember you two only shared a soft brush. Ours was…" he smiled a bittersweet smile, "a little more passionate,"

"Yeah well… _That_ didn't happen now did it?" Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Well not to everyone else. You still kissed me,"

"Well I'm…" Hermione paused.

"What? Sorry?" Draco searched her eyes. _Do I want to have her want something more? Do I think that kiss meant more then what it was? God this is confusing!_ He shook his head, "Go ahead; be sorry. I don't care. Everything's back to normal remember?" he looked at her and tried to not notice how the confusion sifted through her eyes and how her hands wrung and the urge to hold her hands in his own grew.

"I don't know, Draco," when she said his name it made him shiver but he tried to hide it.

"What don't _you_ know?" he tried to sneer but then remembered that he was supposed to be Harry.

"I still like Harry but…" Hermione looked at Draco.

"What?" he asked kindly, "Harry doesn't quiet like you so much any more?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"No… Oh never mind like you'd want to hear the troubles of your enemy," she stiffened abruptly, "Mrs. Weasley has already condemned us," Hermione walked quickly to the door.

"Hermione!" Draco walked over to the door.

"What Draco?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm going to need your help at Hogwarts…" He stood behind her.

"I'm going to need your help… Bah! Like the great Draco Malfoy would need the help of a muggle-borns!" She turned around and not knowing that he had stepped a little closer she turned into his chest.

"Yes… Well I'm not exactly Draco Malfoy right now am I?" he gave her a soft smile and put his hands on her waist.

"True…" she whispered, "But… If I help you then you have to promise that you'll actually listen to me and no name-callings or anything. You have to actually _become_ Harry," she continued at a whisper. She hadn't moved away from him or anything. With their bodies pressed together she carried on at a whisper, "I can almost see you as you…" she placed her hands on his forearms.

"Now if I truly were Harry would you kiss me?" he asked at the same level whisper as she had used.

Hermione's eyes flicked down to his lips and flicked back to met his gaze. Her tongue poked out between her lips quickly enough to wet her lips.

"You would have been as far as we are now if you were Harry. Actually…" she tilted her head and drew closer to his face, "I don't think anything would have happened any more then the light kiss we shared before the switch…" her lips gently brushed his. That was as far as she had intended the kiss but when they touched her lips took control.

They parted and her tongue took control too. She deepened the kiss and Hermione just seemed to tag along for the ride. Their tongues mingled and tangled. Her tongue caressed the confines of his mouth and she felt his tongue do the same to her. Her hands had flown up to his hair and his arms had reached up her back pulling their bodies even closer together.

When they finally stopped, gasping for air, Hermione and Draco were on floor. Hermione on top.

A/N I hope you guys liked it! More chapters are on their way!

Kali Sword


	27. WOW Hermione!

"When'd we get down here?" Draco asked smiling looking up at Hermione. He watched her glance around the surroundings and her eyes enlarged.

"Oh my god! What are we doing!" she tried to jump up but she was held in place, "What are you doing!" Hermione looked down at Draco, "What if someone comes in! What would they think?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Hermione, what they're thinking now is probably worse then what we've done already," Draco sat up but kept Hermione on his lap, "Here's your shirt," he said as he handed it back to her. She looked extremely shocked.

"When did this come off?" she hurriedly put it back on.

"When we were still standing by the door…" he gave her a questioning glance, "Hermione don't you remember? You were in control of _that _part of the whole situation,"

"No I wasn't! I barely remember anything except…" she started to blush.

"What?" Draco asked as he ran his hands up the inner sides of her thighs.

"No, no no no!" She pushed his hands away from her and stood up, "Oh no! This is soo bad," she mumbled to herself, "No way… you can't be… NO!" she yelled the last part to herself, scaring Draco. He stood up and found that his belt was unbuckled.

"Holy shit! Granger you were gonna go far weren't you?" he gave her an appraising look.

"What?" she asked sharply. She glanced at him and saw his belt undone and his fly half way unzipped, "Oh my god… What got into me?" she looked at the floor in shock.

"I don't know but I actually kind of liked it. Next time do it where we can have a little more privacy. I really don't like the idea of some one walking in on…" he just finished buckling his belt.

"Draco…" she spoke slowly, "There won't be a _next time_. I should have never let things get so far…" she couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

"Really?" he said but remembered quickly who he really was, "Too bad… You would have done wonderful," He straightened his shirt and stood up straight. He looked in the mirror and started fixing his hair.

Hermione had no come back she had no response. All she could manage to do was walk herself to the door. Her hand touched the handle and she twisted it. Her heart pounding in her ears she didn't hear the voices on the other side. When she opened the door and tried to get out as fast as she possibly could she ran into a broad chest.

A/N Ok this is getting really close to all that I have written! Oh man! That means I have to write more! Lol! That means more work for me!

Oh well I like it anyway!

Kali Sword


	28. What's Happening?

"Owe," she said.

"Whoooaah there Hermione! What's the rush?" two strong pairs of hands clutched her arms and pulled her away from the chest that she had run into. It was Bill Weasley. He glanced over her head and saw Draco in the room, "Hey ya Harry!" Draco looked up from the mirror and saw the eldest Weasley.

"Erm… Hello," Draco's mind was reeling_. Who is that?_

"What's wrong Herm? Are you crying?" Bill looked down into her eyes which she was trying to keep hidden, "Now come on Herm… Why is she crying?" he asked Draco.

"Um…Sirius," Draco was thinking very quickly.

"Oh, Hermione," Bill pulled her into a huge bear hug, "It's alright… He's in a better place now," Bill just stood there hugging her for a while.

"Bill…" Hermione's muffled voice spoke, "Bill, I can't breath," he let her go.

"Sorry," there was a tear in his eye, "I missing him too. He was a great man…" Bill wiped his eyes and said, "Sorry… Well it was nice seeing you guys again," he walked away and left Hermione in the door way.

"What did you do?" Hermione turned around and glared at draco, "What did you say to him?"

"What are you talking about? Were you not standing there?" he nodded with his head to where she was standing, "Didn't you hear me?" Draco looked a little concerned.

"What do you mean?" She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, "I don't recall anything other then me opening the door…" she closed her eyes, "What _has_ gotten into me?" she opened her eyes again and looked at Draco.

"Are you alright? You look pale…" she fell to the floor, "HERMIONE!" Draco ran over to where she had fallen and pulled her away from the door. There were a couple of small 'Pops' in the room behind him but he didn't notice.

"What happened?" a voice asked next to Draco.

"I don't know I was talking to her then she fell to the floor…" he hadn't looked up at the person talking.

"Oh my god! What did you do to her!" that was Mrs. Weasley.

A/N just a couple more chapies! Before I have to write more at least! lol


	29. Now Bill finds out

"Mother! Harry couldn't have…" the voice close to Draco started.

"Oh Bill _he's _not Harry," Mrs. Weasley stepped over to Hermione and pushed Draco away.

"_What are you talking about?_" Bill asked his mother.

"He's _Malfoy_ and has absolutely no reason to be anywhere near Hermione," Mrs. Weasley preformed a reviving spell and Hermione opened her eyes and groaned softly, "Hermione, dear, what happened? Did _he _do anything? I knew I shouldn't have been so upset with you. Just tell me what he did and I'll deal with him. Hermione tell me what he did," Hermione looked up at her and then back at Draco.

"Mrs. Weasley… He didn't do anything… I was talking to him and I-I fell asleep," Hermione rubbed her head, "I'm tired that's all. I think I'll go to bed," she got up and with only one glance around the room she walked out. Draco had the urge to follow her but not with Mrs. Weasley blocking his way.

Mrs. Weasley glared at Draco and demanded, "What did you do? If I find out that you touched her in any way…" she glared even harder at him.

"Mom?" Bill started, "What do you mean this is Malfoy? Poly juice?" Bill looked suspiciously at Draco. He and Mrs. Weasley explained the situation to him.

"Wow… I've heard something like that… It was a muggle story where a mother and daughter switch bodies until they're ready to do anything to better the other's life. It sounds like they're stuck for a while mom. Maybe you shouldn't judge him too harshly…" it was Bill's turn for Mrs. Weasley's glare, "I know it seems a little difficult seeing how he's…well a Malfoy, but maybe if you gave him a chance…"

"Give him a _chance! _Are you insane!" she hissed, "He'd probably tell his father anything we tell him. Most especially where we are!"

"I already know," Draco dared to speak. Mrs. Weasley stormed at him but he stopped her, "Hermione told me. Please… I won't tell. Go ahead and put a spell on me if you want," Draco looked completely sincere. Mrs. Weasley gave in.

"Alright… When Dumbledore returns tomorrow we'll put the spell on. Right now I think everyone should go to bed it's almost 9 o'clock and we need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," She sighed, "I think Ronald needs new robes, he's growing like a weed!" Bill smiled.

"Yeah well that seems to happen to all of us. I mean look at Ginny! She's almost at Ron's shoulders! That's as tall as Hermione," Bill stood up, "Come on Mom," he helped her up, "Let's go make some tea," Bill glanced at Draco and nodded slightly to him. Draco got the hint and waited till they were down the stairs deep in conversation.

He slipped out of the room and went up the stairs.


	30. Herm, Harry, Ron and Draco

Hermione was pacing her room.

"What the hell has gotten into me?" she asked herself aloud, "I don't like Draco… NO I do not! I can't see why anyone would," she stopped pacing and looked out the window, "What am I to do?" there was soft footsteps out side her room but she didn't notice.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She jumped and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me… Draco," she opened the door slightly.

"I don't want to talk,"

"I think we need to," he pressed against the door a little.

"No I don't think so… I don't think I'd be able to control myself…" just talking through the door was arousing her, "Just- just go away…" her body was frightening her. It normally behaved.

"Can we talk tomorrow then?" His voice sounded a little hurt but she couldn't let him get to her.

"Yeah. Sure… what ever just leave me alone for now," she shut the door.

"Good night, Hermione," his footsteps started to walk away and slowly went out of hearing range. She sighed and pulled back the covers to her bed and slipped in. Almost immediately she was asleep.

Harry walked around his room for a while. Dumbledore had said that he could stay until start of term at headquarters but for now he might want to take advantage of being around Draco and find out as much at possible.

He sat down on his bed and looked at the room. There were two other beds in the room. It was fairly large and spacey considering there were three beds and one rather large closet in there. Ron and Draco were going to sleep in the same room as him. That was going to be fun.

The door creaked open and Ron's red hair poked through the crack.

"Oh… Harry… There you are," Ron stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him, "Look…,"

"Don't be sorry. If that's what you were going to say," Harry flopped on the bed.

"No I wasn't going to say sorry. I was going to say that Mum said she would try and keep it under control and that she would try to be nicer to Hermione," Ron sat down on his own bed, "Did you hear what Malfoy did?" Ron glanced at Harry.

"No what did he do this time?" Harry had closed his eyes not really wanting to look at Ron in his state.

"He did something to Hermione," Harry sat straight up.

"What did that bloody git do?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"He _and _Hermione won't say. Herm went to bed. I don't know what Malfoy did," Ron seemed just as concerned as Harry, "Mum doesn't trust him and she thinks that Herm is crazy for even want to be near him. I think she still thinks he's you," Ron raised his eyebrows, "Is there something I should know about, Harry?"

"What makes you ask that?" Harry asked fidgeting slightly.

"Well ever since you came back here you and Herm have… Well I don't know… been acting strangely lately. Did something happen between you two?" Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron was really stiff when he asked that.

"Well…." Harry looked down at his hands, "yeah," Harry looked up at Ron.

"What happened," Ron looked at the desk beside Harry's bed.

"Well… We kissed,"

"Really… Was that all?" Ron now looked at Harry. Harry knew he hoped it wasn't true.

"Yes. That was all. It wasn't even a long kiss anyway. It was more like a brush," Harry rushed on.

"Did you like it?" Ron's tone told Harry that he wasn't too happy, "Did you really enjoy it? Huh? What was it like," the venom grew in his voice, "Why don't you just take everything away from me. You get all the attention. You get to switch bodies with someone even if it is Malfoy! You always get all the publicity no matter where you go. Everyone knows your name and now I find out that you go ahead and kiss our best friend! Didn't you even care about what I would think? Or does my opinion not matter! Did you and Hermione plan against me or something! Did you two want to ruin my life or something!" Ron was almost yelling all of this because he was so angry. Harry tried to convince him that it wasn't true and that he didn't plan anything but Ron didn't listen, "You know what Harry…I don't care what you think either. How do you think of me being the one close to Cho? Hmm? Would you be jealous? Or would you be too busy with Hermione that you wouldn't notice? Or would you and Malfoy just share her? Wow Harry I didn't know that you could stoop so low," Ron violently ripped the covers back from and flopped down on the mattress, "Don't talk to me any more Potter till this whole thing is sorted out," with that he pulled the blankets over him and didn't say anything more.

Harry crawled under his own blankets and fell asleep. Later Draco finally found his room and Harry and Ron sleeping in their beds. He crawled into his own and fell asleep.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley made her rounds around the bedrooms and woke everyone up. Harry, Ron and Draco all got dress without a word and walked sleepily down to breakfast.

A/N Maybe one or two more chapters left before I have to write MORE! Oh my gosh... that is such a weird concept!

Kali Sword


	31. Long needed Talk

Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were cooking and setting up breakfast. As Draco, Harry and Ron came in there were already sausages sizzling and a plate of toast on the table. No one looked up when they entered. Draco took a seat at the end of the table and Ron and Harry sat at the other.

Hermione walked in and took a seat next to Ron. As she sat down and took a piece of toast, Ron moved away from her. She furrowed her brow. No one said anything through breakfast until Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"I talked to Dumbledore last night," she started, "And he said that I could put a blocking spell on all of you so that no one would be able to discover what happened. Harry and Draco you have to stay here for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore suggested that you use this time wisely so you can figure out how to deal with the kids at school. And…" she glanced at Hermione, "Everything is to remain normal. We have to treat everyone as if this never happened," she wrinkled her nose at Draco, "Hermione," Mrs. Weasley started stiffly, "Anything you do is between you and Mr. Malfoy," she walked to the kitchen door, "Harry if you'll give me your key I'll go get your money and buy your school supplies," Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to get his key, "Well I guess I'll be seeing everyone later!" she walked out of the room and left Ron, Hermione and Draco alone in the room. Ron jumped up once Mrs. Weasley had left the room.

"I really don't like what you two have done, but I guess I have no say in what you two do. Enjoy yourselves," Ron ran out to find his mother.

"Ugh!" Hermione said and she dropped her head on the table with a loud thunk.

"I guess now wouldn't be a great time to talk would it?" Draco asked from his end of the table.

"No Draco, it wouldn't," she looked at him, "I really don't want to talk about it. Harry and Ron have blown this whole thing out of proportion…" she blinked, "I don't know what I think and I don't think that I would make great conversation," She got up from the table, "Sorry Draco, I've not been my normal self lately," She went to hurry out of the room; she hadn't realized that Draco was standing to and in seconds he was in front of her.

"I don't care. We're going to talk this over. I can't be in Potter's body and know that, at least right now, I… I…"

"You what?" Hermione asked. She wanted so bad to hug him to drift into a different time and place that there was no pain of this reality. She shook herself. What was she thinking?

"I…never mind," he walked away from her.

"No tell me…" she reached out to touch his shoulder but hesitated.

"Why would you want to know?" he spat as he faced away from her.

"I-I…" she let her hand drop. But in that action she brushed his back. She felt him shiver. He slowly turned to face her. As he did she felt as she did the previous night, aroused and excited.

"Hermione," he whispered. He looked her in the eye and saw her answer; "As long as I'm Harry…" she understood what he was talking about. They leaned forward and gently kissed. The door creaked open and they both looked over at the door.

"I hope I wasn't… interrupting anything," Lupin asked as he stepped into the room a little more. Hermione tried to pull away from Draco's hold but he held her.

"No sir, you weren't interrupting," Draco said politely.

"I heard what Molly said to you two. If you two really like each other then why not?" Lupin continued as Draco and Hermione shared a raised eyebrows look.

"Er… Lupin…" Hermione started.

"Yes?" he glanced at her as he cleaned up the table.

"Perhaps you were interrupting something," Hermione said and gave him a look.

"…Oh I see… Well enjoy your selves!" he flicked his wand and all the dishes plopped themselves in the sink and he walked out without another word.

Draco smiled and they had that conversation they both needed.


	32. Discovering the Secrets

Chapter 32 Discovering the Secrets

"Urge! NO! I won't kiss that… that… PIG!" Harry bellowed at Draco.

"YOU WILL IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! AND SHE'S NOT A PIG!" Draco bellowed back. They had been trying to explain to each other how to act to people at Hogwarts. This of course was much easier in theory.

"Why did _she _have to be your _girlfriend_? What about Maria?" Harry asked. His voice was hoarse from yelling for the past hour.

"The deal was that I would keep a girl just for cover until I was truly engaged with who ever the Dark Lord appointed. I don't know when that'll be announced…." Draco stared at the floor for a while, "Was anything said about…about…"

"About what?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"…about… Oh no…" Draco started to pace the room.

"What?" Harry was slightly worried now.

"He said that she would be going to school right?" Draco stared into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded, "That was… Oh crap… You're- I'm… Well Potter! We're in trouble,"

"What do you mean?" Harry was slowly rising out of his chair.

"My betrothed coming to school was code for…." He stopped again.

"For what!"

"For…. Oh bloody hell…It was code for me to make my move…"  
"On Maria?" Harry asked puzzled, "But I…"  
"No not on her… Potter…" he looked at Harry again, "You know how there was a plan to kill you at that muggle house…"

"Yeah… So?"

"That was code for me to kill you at Hogwarts… At any cost," Harry blanched.

"Kill me… At school…?"  
"Yeah and your friends too," Draco thought of something horrible. If he had to follow the plan he would have to kill Hermione…

"Exactly what was the plan?" Harry asked.

"…. To get the password from a prefect for the Gryffindor Common room and kill you all in your sleep under an invisibility cloak and slip back into my dormitory before anyone knew anything… If anyone had seen me I was under orders to kill them and anyone who got in my way…"

Harry just sat in silence.

"That means that if you're me…"

"I'd have to follow through with the plan… Would I have to kill all my roommates?"

"If they got in the way or woke up before you were out… yeah,"

"Damn…." Harry whispered to himself, "Would you do it? I mean now would you do it?"  
"…" Draco hesitated before he spoke, "Well… Not now, no way…. Before… hell yeah,"

"You wouldn't kill her now would you?"

"No…. I would kill myself before I'd do anything like that…" Draco was slightly surprised at his answer. Although Harry wasn't he couldn't help but feel a little spur of jealously. Maybe Draco was jealous of Harry, or maybe it was Harry whom was the jealous one.

"When was the plan supposed to take place?"

"When I got an owl telling me it was time,"

"Would you guys like some tea?" Hermione stuck her head through the open doorway. Draco brightened up immediately. He wasn't all that thirsty but he said ok anyway. Just so he could see her a little longer.

"Sure Hermione…." Harry said a little cold but hiding it because that talk he and Hermione had had was promising. She had told him that as long as they were switched she would continue with a relationship with Draco as if they were going out. Meaning that she expected to go out with him, Harry. That lifted his spirits and made him smile but he still wished he were back in his own body.

"Ok," she disappeared for a second then walked through the door holding a tray with a teapot and a couple of cups. She set the tray down and poured tea into three cups and passed them out.

"Thanks," Harry said as he accepted his cup. Hermione walked over to Draco with his cup. As she handed him his cup their hands brushed. Hermione had her back turned to Harry so she smiled at Draco. She was beginning to have a crush on him. This year at Hogwarts was going to be interesting.

A/N Ok I have to write way more! I only have enough for one more chapter! AAAGGGHHH! ok now I'll post the next chapter!


	33. An Interesting Year

A/N This is it for a while so please just be patient! Lol Sorry louise and mel!

Liz

Nothing happened for the rest of the day and nothing really happened that night either. Harry and Ron talked their problems over and Harry told him what was going on with Hermione and Draco. Well… as much as he knew.

Mrs. Weasley made Ron and Hermione clean for a couple of hours the next day and told everyone to pack their things. They were leaving for Hogwarts in 24 hours. Harry got all his stuff packed… Well what Draco would be using at least. He even had to tell him about the invisibility cloak (he didn't say anything about the marauder's map. He just kept that well hidden in his own clothes).

"What are we going to do for my stuff? My parents think I've run away," Draco brought up to Harry as they were eating lunch.

"I don't know. Do you have anything special that I need?" Harry asked keeping his eyes on the food he was eating.

"Not really…. I haven't really got anything at home anyway. I've got my own vault at Gringotts and I've put almost all my stuff in there," Draco sighed, "To bad we can't leave the house," he got up and paced the room.

"We could get somebody from the order to go…." Harry offered.

"I guess we don't really have a choice now do we?"


	34. Ch34

Chapter 34

Harry and Draco told Lupin about their dilemma and he decided to help them out. He went to Draco's vault and got all the stuff that Harry would need to make a convincing Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts.

That night a dinner Mrs. Weasley made sure that everyone had packed all their stuff and that it was all read to go for the morning. They had dinner and then they all went to bed. All but two.

Hermione entered her bedroom and found a letter on the floor. She picked it up and saw her name neatly written on the front. She couldn't quiet recognize the writing.

Hermione,

Please meet me in the third floor library tonight. I want to see you before we are at Hogwarts and we can't see each other.

Harry (At least for tonight)

Hermione decided to get a little dolled up. She applied a light shade of eye shadow and sparkly lipstick. She pulled out a slinky black dress that reached her mid-thigh. She scrounged around for a pair of jeans to were under the dress. When she did she thought of doing something with her hair but decided better. Since she couldn't magic her hair she just left it as it was. Still a little frizzy but it was starting to tame a little.

She snuck out of her room and down to the third floor. The library door was shut but it looked like there was a candle lit on the other side of the door. Slowly she stepped closer to the door and she strained to here anything but there was nothing except the muffled sounds of a fire crackling in another room in the house.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and softly turned it. The door was slightly cracked open when someone on the other side pulled the door out of her grasp. She inhaled and was ready to pull away. The door moved to reveal a tall, longhaired blonde. It was Harry. She instantly relaxed.

"Hello," he said with a deep voice that sounded sweet unlike the original owner's use of that deep baritone voice.

"Hello," Harry had let his hair down so that it framed his face like a halo. She entered the library and saw the magnificent annex in firelight. Harry followed her and he pulled up a chair next to the fire for her.

"Wow, this is really nice," Hermione started. Harry remained silent, "So…. What did you want to talk about?" Harry leaned forward and took her hands in his own.

"Hermione…." He started. She just waited for him to continue, "I…I…"

"Harry? Are you alright?" she held his hands now.

"I'm sorry before hand of all the mean things I'll probably say to you, about you. Everything. I don't want M-Draco to screw anything up between us," he was looking at her knees, "We've been practicing being each other. He's doing pretty good but he still needs work," he was now looking into her eyes.

"Ron and I are going to help him. Don't worry. We won't let him do anything strange to your body…Is that what you're worried about?"

"No…. not at all," Harry got up and started pacing the room, "I'm not worried about me…" He stopped and looked at Hermione, "I'm worried about you!"

A/N More's coming soon!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter The Train Ride

"What are you talking about? Harry nothing will happen," Hermione tried to assure him.

"No it's not ok. Hermione everyone will think that's it you and me that are going out! Not you and Draco! Tell me one thing. And be truthful…" Harry sat down in his chair again in the library.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Do you like Draco in any way?" Harry looked into her eyes trying to penetrate her mind although it didn't work very well.

"Harry… Why would I? He's an arrogant prat! Harry why would you ever think such a," she was cut off by Harry's kiss.

"That's all I needed to hear," he whispered to her as they pulled apart. She just smiled and kissed him again.

The fire crackled and watched the two lovebirds as they continued to kiss. 'Something just isn't the same….' Hermione thought to herself. She wanted to open her eyes and see Harry's face but when she did all she saw was a pair of light blue eyes surrounded by a halo of gold. Some how that was the face she felt was right but the person was wrong. 'Oh my god! I do like Draco! Oh this is really bad,' Hermione smiled at Harry and mumbled something about being tired and that she needed to get back to her bed.

"Alright," Harry resigned, "Good night," He led he to the door and watched her climb the stairs in her little black dress and jeans, "See you at Hogwarts, Granger," he winced and left for his own room.

That morning was complete chaos everyone was running around trying to find last minute things that they just remembered. Harry was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin. They were trying to cram all of Draco's things into the trunk. They were also going to make sure that only members of the order could trace or call the trunk and all its contents to them.

"That should do it!" a tired Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Harry, Dumbledore made a portkey and some polyjuice potion for you and Malfoy to drink. All you have to do is add,"

"I know how it works," Harry cut him off, "Let's just get him and get it over with," Harry leaned back in his seat waiting for Mr. Weasley to come back with Draco.

They entered the kitchen and Mr. Weasley pulled out a vile of polyjuice and informed Draco of the plan, whom just nodded and pulled a strand of hair from his head and handed it to Harry. Harry did the same and accepted Draco's hair. They dropped the hair into the polyjuice and the potion started to sizzle.

Harry's vile of polyjuice turned a bright red and he pinched his nose and swallowed the entire contents of the vile. Draco's turned bright blue and he took Harry's led. Both of them dropped their vials and clutched their stomachs. Moans escaped their mouths and they transformed into their normal selves. Harry was black haired Harry again and Draco was blonde haired Draco again.

They examined their hands and then each other.

"That is one nasty potion," Draco commented. At that moment Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked while looking at Draco (the real Draco) she walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, "It's going to be ok," she whispered.

"Er…. Hermione?" Lupin started, "We just gave them polyjuice potion…. That's really Draco," Everyone was looking at her with small smiles on their faces.

"Oh…" She looked only slightly surprised, "That explains that taste… Sorry…" she pulled away from him and turned to the real Harry, "Sorry," she had a small smile on her lips too. She stepped on her tippy toes and lightly brushed his lips.

"It's alright," Harry whispered to her as he placed his hands on her hips, "Are we ready to go?"

"Oh, yes. Let's get everyone so that we can just go straight to the platform together," Mr. Weasley took the portkey with him and called everyone to the front room. They had finally gotten Mrs. Black to shut-up. Mrs. Weasley had found a spell that silenced annoying portraits.

Ron and Ginny filed in with their luggage and surrounded Mr. Weasley.

"Alright everyone!" Harry, Hermione, Draco and Lupin entered the room to, "This is the portkey that will take you to Platform 9¾. Now… Harry, Hermione…er… Draco… Come over here please," they complied. Everyone touched part of the portkey (which was a muggle light bulb, which had Mr. Weasley bouncing off the walls with questions). When everyone had a finger on the light bulb, Mr. Weasley let go of it and everyone was transported to Platform 9¾.

"DRACO!" a voice shouted over the heads of a group of second years.

"Oh no," Draco groaned.

A/N He he he! That's all for now!  
Liz


	36. Hogwarts

"What the hell is you f-ing problem! What are you doing with this lot?" Lucious Malfoy demanded as he spotted Ginny, "Weasleys?" He lifted suspicious eyebrows towards Draco.

"Leaky cauldron. Not like I had much of a choice," Draco make up.

"You didn't have to leave the manor like that! You are an embarrassment to our family what I had to tell the Dark Lord…" Lucious hissed, "Just get on that train and follow the plan!" he apparted.

"Glad it was you and not me!" Harry grumbled to Draco.

"Yeah well aren't you lucky?" Draco whispered sarcastically. At that moment Crabbe and Goyle came running towards him.

"DRACO!" they stupidly yelled at him, "Where did you go? We heard that you ran away…"  
"I didn't run away. I just needed some time…to clear my head," He picked up his trunk and shoved it into Goyle's chest, "Take that on the train and don't scratch it up!" he stupidly ran back to the train with the luggage, "In an hour Potter. Last compartment," with that Draco and Crabbe made their way through the crowd to the train.

"Glad to see everything hasn't changed," Harry grumbled sarcastically.

"That's not exactly good, mate," Ron mumbled and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"I know…" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all dragged their luggage to the train and boarded finding a compartment near the rear. No one spoke to them as they sat.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked as he entered their compartment near the back, "I just barely got away," He glanced up the compartment to make sure no one was looking as he entered the compartment, "Let's get this over with," Draco took a seat in front of Harry, beside Hermione.

"Ok you have about 5 minutes left…." Hermione said looking at her watch. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Is there anything more I need to know?" Harry asked Draco.

"Suck up to Snape… Well you knew that. Before you leave make a loud insult when you're talking to us," Draco thought for a moment.

"Aaghh…" Harry clutched his stomach, "It's time," he closed his eyes and slowly blonde hair grew through the black hair form the polyjuice potion. Draco was going through the reversal process at the same time. Hermione and Ron were just looking out for anyone who was coming down the compartments.

"Are you supposed to feel a little itchy?" Draco asked as he sat up.

"Just a little it should wear off soon," Harry replied, "Well I better get going," Harry got up and walked to the compartment door. It slid open and he stepped out thinking quickly of an insult. Ginny and Luna were coming down the compartment hallway.  
"Go away Malfoy!" Hermione spoke vehemently.

"Oh shove off Mudblood! Well don't expect to win the quidditch cup this year Potter! Slytherin is going to beat your butt!" Harry stormed off and bumped into Luna Lovegood, "Don't touch me… Looney," Harry sneered.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy," Ginny sneered back.

"Better watch it weaselette. You don't want to get hurt now do you?" Harry felt a strange feeling of power in him. Being bad was all that bad… 'What am I thinking! I can't be bad! His father supports Voldemort! He supports him too! I can't let this get to my head,' Harry continued on through the train till he found Crabbe and Goyle in a compartment eating all their sweets they got form the trolley. Harry sighed a defeated sigh and opened the compartment door.

"Draco?" Crabbe asked stupidly, "Are you ok? You look a little pale,"

"Yes I'm fine," Harry, snapped he was getting the hang of being Draco. There really wasn't much too it, "I just ran across Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. That sight would make anyone sick," Crabbe and Goyle started laughing stupidly through their sweets. Harry gave a small smile and fell silent.

The rest of the train ride went quiet. They changed into their robes and waited to reach Hogwarts in ten minutes. Not soon after they had changed Pansy Parkinson barged in their compartment.

"DRACO! There you are! Why haven't you replied to my owls?" she shrieked, "When your father told me that you had run away and didn't leave a note or anything… I was so worried!" she sat across from him next to the window and reached out for his hand. Harry inwardly flinched at her touch but reluctantly held her grabbed her hand.

"I didn't… I didn't run away… I just… just needed to clear my head… that's all," Harry looked out the window as he spoke.

"Draco," she cooed as she brushed his hair back, "I like your hair… When did you get it so long?"

"Diagon Alley," he said with out looking at her.

"Oh… Where did you go when you… went to go clear your head?"

"Leaky Cauldron. We're almost a Hogwarts," he finally looked at her, "We might want to get towards the front of the train," he stood up and dropped her hand in doing so.

"Ok…" Pansy looked a little apprehensive.

"Ok listen, all of you," Harry commanded to the three in the compartment, "There are going to be a few changes this year," he looked at each of them for a moment, "I don't really remember what they all are but if I do something different, don't ask questions. Just follow my instructions," the train started to slow down and the lights of Hogsmeade were in view. When the train stopped all the student's got out of their compartments and filed off the train.

"FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE! FIRST YEARS! COME ON OVER HERE!" Hagrid's booming voice rang over the crowds of students. Harry started to walk in Hagrid's direction when a second year Slythrine came over and nodded to Harry. He immediately remembered what had happened and became aware of all the green that was around him. They were waiting for him to get in a carriage.

"Come on, Draco," Pansy touched his arm and led him into a carriage. Harry followed her led and entered the carriage.

* * *

"Come on, _Harry_," Ron said as the train stopped at the station. 

"Coming, _Ron_," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Oh for the life of you two!" Hermione scolded, "Can't you two just play along for a while? The situation is bad enough," She quietly said as Neville, Ginny, and Luna all walked by. She exited the compartment and followed them off the train.

"Ok Hermione... I'll 'play along' but once we get them back to normal... I go back to hating his guts. Deal?" Ron asked Hermione as they borded a carriage. Ginny climbed in after them.

"Hey you guys!" she tried to act normal but found herself staring at Draco in disgust, "Herm... are you two going out?" she nodded to Draco.

"Er... Harry and I are going out, yes. Draco and I are not," Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, "Harry and I already talked it over..."  
"Alright..." Ginny said slowly, "Hope you know that I don't approve... but hey! It's not my life you're screwing up!" the carriage stopped and Ginny was the first to jump out. Followed by Ron. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Draco said as he got up to get out. She followed him out. As they stood there among the students looking up at the castle they stepped a little closer. This was most definatly going to be a different year at Hogwarts...


	37. Carl

"Bings, Amanda," Professor Magonagal called out by the sorting hat. A girl with long blonde hair walked up.

"She's going to be a Slytherin," Draco whispered to Hermione. They had been guessing which house the first years would be sorted into.

"_SIYTHERIN!_" The hat called out. Draco and Hermione shared a smile and the next student was called up.

"Charles, Jon," a boy with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Ravenclaw," Hermione whispered.

"Hufflefpuff," Draco whispered back.

"_GRYFINDOR!" _the hat yelled.

"Darn." Hermione and Draco said at the same time as the table burst with claps and shouts. This little game continued till, "Zackery, Mark," was called and sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore rose to address the school.

"Well another beginning to another school year. I hope that all had a nice summer and have brought back with you your empty heads so that we can fill them up again!" he chuckled then continued, "I hope that all students old and new understand that the dark forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds," he looked at the Gryffindor table unparticular at that, even though his eyes flicked to the Slytherin table, "But before all this wonderful food is consumed I must introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher! Professor Popa!" a woman with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail stepped out from the side door beside the staff table. She made her way up the staff table bowed and took a seat through the applause that she received, "This is the beginning to a new year. I hope you all feel safe here at Hogwarts this year. Well! Enough of an old man's ramblings! Tuck in!" With that he sat down and food appeared on the plates. There was a round of shocked awes from the first years and then the nice clinking sounds of forks and knives against the plates.

"What do you think Professor Popa is going to be like?" Hermione asked the group of people who were setting near.

"Let's hope she's not anything weird. I mean… We've had… You-Know-Who, Lockheart, A werewolf, a death eater, a toad… I hope she's not a vampire!" Lee Jordan listed off.

"I don't think she's a vampire," Hermione started, "She's not pale enough. Besides how will she teach if she has classes during the day?"

"Well… At least Snape didn't get it. I bet he's still sour about not getting the job," Ron commented.

"Snape would do much better than anyone else that Dumbledore could possibly hire," Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Yes but you don't like him remember?" Hermione whispered back sharply.

"Yeah… So who's the new quidditch team leader?" Draco asked Ron.

"Erm… I was thinking you would… But would you rather me be?" Ron asked without looking at him.

"Only if you want to…" Draco said with out looking up from his plate.

"Sure… I'll get everything set up with Macgonal.

At the Slytherin table….

"So Draco… When is our first quidditch practice?" someone asked from up the table.

"Haven't really thought about it. I'll get to you later," Harry answered. He was still trying to get over the fact that his karate teacher was here at Hogwarts. She was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You alright Draco?" Pansy asked from his right.

"Yeah… I think… I've seen _Professor Popa _before," Harry sneered. A trait of Draco's not his.

"Is she a pure blood? I hope she's not a mudblood or half-blood! That would make things worse! I wish Umbridge was still here," Pansy mumbled more to herself then to anyone.

Dinner continued quietly and uneventful, unless you call Crabbe and Goyle shoving themselves to bursting point an event. Pansy and Harry left the Great Hall after the desserts had finally finished and everyone was getting tired.

As Harry was lead by Pansy to the Slytherin common room, they were followed distantly by a group of Slytherins. In the group there were a couple of first years. One had shoulder length silver hair, his violet eyes roving over every aspect of the corridor walls, the armor, the portraits, and finally resting on Harry. Pansy had slung her arm around Harry's waist and Harry placed his hand on her shoulder gently. She wasn't all that unattractive, too bad Draco had to dump her for Mira… Harry mentally shook himself. _What am I thinking! Pansy? Decent? Ugh! I'm starting to think like him now! This is so disgusting!_

"Draco Malfoy, is it?" the boy with the long silver hair asked. Harry turned around to face the boy letting go of Pansy.

"Yes… Who are you?" Harry said effortlessly as if he really were Draco. The boy with the silver hair smiled a small smirk.


	38. Romeo and Juliet

"You don't remember? Hmm…" the boy's eyes never left Harry's as he the boy approached Harry, "Well I can't blame you. I mean I was little and my hair," he gestured to his head, "Wasn't as it is now… I'm Carl Mahogany. My father is Jasper Mahogany. Our fathers worked together in the ministry before the Dark Lord rose again," Carl extended his hand out to Harry, "Pleasure to meet you, Draco," Harry grabbed Carl's hand and shook it once.

"Nice to meet you too… again. Where did we meet?" Harry asked. Draco had said nothing about anyone named Mahogany.

"It was a ministry lunch… Families were invited. You didn't seem too happy about attending. It's alright you were 12 then," Carl spoke in a monotone voice. He didn't seem to show any emotion, "How is your father?"

"He's fine. I'm tired and would like to sleep. Come on Pansy," Harry said as he placed his arm back around her shoulder and they walked down to the common room. Harry let her led him to the common room. They walked down the same corridor that he and Ron had walked down in their 2nd year with the polyjuice potion. She stopped at a picture of Salazar Slytherin.

"Vampires," She said and the door swung open revealing a green walled room with dark wood tables and silver linings on the couches and chairs in front of a blazing fire. The day had been rather long and Harry was really tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep. Pansy wished him good night and followed a group of girls up to their dormitory. Harry ventured slowly to the staircase towards the boys dorms.

"Hey Draco! How was your summer?" Blaise Zabini came towards him as he walked up the stairs to his dorm. Draco had told him which room and bed was his so that it was easy for him and so he didn't look stupid.

"Alright you?" Harry asked through a yawn.

"My father's been training me to become a Death Eater! He said that once I get out of Hogwarts that he'll ask the Dark Lord if I could join! He's been having me strength train for months! You should train with me! I'm sure your Father's already told the Dark Lord that you'd become a Death Eater. So what do you say?" Blaise finished slightly winded.

"I say that you talk too much and that I'm tired and am going to bed now," Harry said as he pulled the covers back from, once Draco's bed, his bed. The green and silver linins looked very appealing. Harry sunk into bed with out removing his clothes and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Harry slowly closed his eyes and had a fleeting thought as he drifted to sleep. _How could I have ever been a Gryffindor? Slytherin is so much better._ And he was out.

"Well," Ron stretched his arms, "I think I'm gonna turn in,"

"Yeah it's getting late and we've got classes tomorrow," Hermione commented. They were all sitting around the fire in the comfy chairs. Draco had been memorized by the brilliance of the red and gold together in the common room. It was much warming in the Gryffindor Common room then in the Slytherin Common room. Draco was beginning to enjoy being a Gryffindor.

He shook himself. _That's no you talking. Don't listen. You're Draco Mal…_ Draco started to drift into sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He reached the brink of sleep when,

"Harry's fallen asleep hasn't he?" Neville commented as he watched Draco.

"Huh?" Draco sat up making Neville and Hermione smile.

"Harry, why don't you go to bed? You're tired," Hermione commented. Draco looked at her and rubbed his eyes with balled fists.

"Come on," Ron said as he got up.

"Er… I've go to talk to you two," Draco said looking from Hermione to Ron. Neville nodded and walked up to the dormitory. Leaving Hermione, Ron, and Draco alone.

"What is it?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Do you guys think that we have to become each other completely?" Draco asked quietly.

"Probably… I don't know why?" Hermione answered.

"I… I'm beginning to think like a Gryffindor. Liking the house colors and scorning my own! It's getting harder to tell what's mine and what's his!" Draco whispered. Hermione looked concerned.

"Can we think about this later?" Ron complained, "I'm tired," he yawned again.

"You can go to bed Ron," Hermione told him, "We won't be up too much longer," Ron looked at Draco.

"You two better not do anything… You know what I'm talking about…. Good night," with that Ron walked slowly up the stairs to his bed.

"He's very suspicious isn't he?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yeah…" she said her eyes still on the spot where he disappeared up the stairs, "He's only concerned though," she turned her attention back on Draco, "So what's been going on?"

"I keep getting these thoughts… Like 'it's not so bad being a Gryffindor' or 'How could I have ever been a Slytherin?' It's very confusing I don't know what is my thought or what is his," Draco put his face in his hands, "It's very confusing. I'm starting to even think more like a Gryffindor,"  
"How do you 'think' like a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked she took Draco's hands in her own.

"You think nice things… You don't plot anyone's misery. You don't try and get information to blackmail someone. You have 'good' fun. You don't do anything maliciously,"

"I think Harry's going through the same thing. I watched him leave the Great Hall at dinner and saw him put his arm around Pansy without much trouble. Draco…" she gave his had a squeeze, "It's not just you… Maybe Harry is starting to think more like a Slytherin. Don't worry. We'll talk to him tomorrow. Ok?" Hermione brushed some of his hair out of his green eyes. Damn he was cute when he was confused. _Is he like this when he's himself?_ Hermione thought.

"I'm tired," Draco blurted as he let go of her hand.

"Good night then," Hermione said as she stood up. Draco followed suit. She started to head for her dorm when a hand caught her elbow.

"Wait," Draco breathed in her ear, making her shiver pleasantly.

"For what?" Hermione noticed that there weren't any people in the common room. _What is he doing?_

"I know Ron said…" Draco buried his face in her neck.

"Dra- Harry…" she turned and faced him, inches away from his face.

"I know…" he started but she pressed a finger against his lips.

"I can't do this… I can't go out with you now… I'll wait till everything is right again… Ok?" Hermione informed him, "I'll tell Harry about this. It's just too confusing. I can't tell if it's you or him…" _Should I tell him about last night?_ Hermione wondered. Her finger started tracing his jaw. It was the wrong face but the right person. As confusing as that sounds it was the truth.

"Hermione…" she hadn't realized that her finger was now twirling his hair so she pulled her hand away from him.

"Sorry…"

"I don't think you should tell Harry… It might break his heart," Although when he said those words he was trying to mend his own injured pride. She didn't want him. That was certain, but if she went out with Harry (when he was Harry) then he would still be able to have her for himself for a while.

"Draco," Hermione looked around to check if anyone was watching or listening, they weren't, "Don't think that you'll get me to your self if I went out with Harry, alright? I like Harry… not you," her heart gave a crack as she said these words. It cracked so loud that she wondered if he heard it too.

Draco didn't hear her hear crack over the loud echo of her voice in his head, _I like Harry… not you._ Thanks Hermione.

"Good night then," Draco said stepping away from her. He nodded to her in a gentlemanly way and walked past her to his dorm. The only thing that kept him walking was the numbness in him that had taken affect since she had started that sentence.

Hermione stood in the common room, tears running down her face.

"Draco," she croaked. He didn't react. Next thing either of them new was that Hermione was standing in front of Draco barring his path, "We can't do this," she whispered through tears. Draco lifted his hand to wipe away the tears but hesitated. Hermione couldn't take it and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. Draco was a little surprised but kissed her back. As they pulled apart she dropped her head on to his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"This is so confusing…" Hermione murmured.

"I know…"

"Harry and I talked last night," Hermione started. She didn't mean for those words to come out but now that they had started they continued to tumble out of her and wouldn't be stopped, "Harry invited me to the library at headquarters and we talked and he asked me if I liked you but I told him that I didn't but I lied and then he kissed me and it just wasn't the same and I called you an arrogant prat because normally you are, but something's different now. We kissed I realized that I do like you Draco and I don't know why. It felt wrong kissing Harry I can't explain it but it's just that everything that's wrong is so right when I'm with you. I don't know why but I really do like you Draco. I love you,"

They stood in silence for a moment. Hermione was shocked that she had told him everything that had happened last night and how she felt. Most surprising was that she told him that she loved him.

Draco was trying to digest what she had said. As he did a smile crept up on his face. Hermione saw it and smiled too. Draco started to laugh. First it was a quiet chuckle then it got louder. He grabbed her by the waist as she tried to quiet him and he pulled her close to him. He started to spin in circles. Finally after 4 or 5 rotations he set her down and gently kissed her.

"Wow Harry," Seamus chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe. Obviously Draco's laughter had woken a few people. Neville was standing behind Seamus and Ron was too. In the dark Draco and Hermione couldn't tell exactly how furious Ron was. Hermione blushed. Thankfully no one could tell.

"Sorry," Draco and Hermione apologized together. With one last peck good night, Hermione left for her bed.

"You'll see her tomorrow Romeo," Seamus smiled as Draco walked into the dorm room. Ron had gone to his bed and as Draco walked by he snapped his curtains closed. Draco furrowed his brow but then smiled to himself as he pulled the red and gold linen away so he could get in. He changed into his pajamas and hopped into bed. He fell asleep smiling to himself. _Damn it's good to be a Gryffindor! _


	39. DADA

"Slytherin and Gryffindors for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron informed the 6th year Gryffindors at breakfast, "We better get going," the Gryffindors got up and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts class on the third floor.

"Looks like our _classmates_ are leaving," Pansy spat as she watched the Gryffindors leave the Great Hall. She glanced at her watch and said, "We'd better get going or we'll be late," She told Harry. They followed the Gryffindors, at a distant mind you, up the stairs to Professor Popa's classroom.

"Ok! Everyone take a seat and we'll get started!" Professor Popa announced after the bell rang. Draco, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the front of the class with most of the Gryffindors, "Great! Now when I call your name say 'here' alright?" she turned to the class register.

"Brown, Lavender," Popa started and was followed by a 'here!' like asked from an eager Lavander. This continued till Popa reached Hermione's name.

"Well here's a name I like seeing. Dumbledore has said so much about you Miss Granger," Hermione answered and Popa flashed a giant smile revealing brilliant white teeth, "It seems like you are the top student at the school here. I went to Beauxbatons and got a fair challenge there so I hope to test all you've got Miss Granger," Hermione was positively beaming. She looked from Draco to Ron, both who were sitting on opposite sides of her. Ron had not said anything to Draco since last night's events. Draco smiled and Ron rolled his eyes, but what Hermione didn't see was Harry sitting in the back contemplating Professor Popa being a teacher at Hogwarts, while the rest of the Slytherins rolled their eyes in disgust. Popa continued down the list till Neville's name where she made an unexpected pause.

"Longbottom, Neville,"

"Here!"

"Fantastic at Herbology according to Professor Sprout. We'll get to use some Herbology in here. Not today though maybe in a few weeks," She continued till, "Potter, Harry, ohh…"

"Here,"

"Keeping up on karate?"

"Er… yeah…" Draco answered not quiet sure what he should do. Harry, in the back of the class winced hoping she wouldn't linger on him. Had Dumbledore told her?

"Good," she continued down the list without any stops this time, "Ok now that, that's done," Popa sat on her desk, "Let's see how far did you get last year?" Hermione's hand shot up, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Pardon me but last year we had Dolares Umbridge… and she taught us theory… we didn't have _any_ in class practice with spell,"

"Well… that doesn't prove well for me…" She sighed, "Well does everyone remember the 'theories' that your last '_Professor'_ so poorly taught" the Gryffindors smiled. They were going to like Professor Popa. Almost all the class raised their hands. Of course they remembered.

"Neville, please give me on theory you remember," Neville told her only part of a theory and then she questioned a few other people, Hermione being the only one remembering full theories.

"Well," Popa said haughtily, "It seems you're even more behind then when _she_ go hold of you… Now what about some of your other teachers? Before Umbridge?" Hermione raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Well in our first year we had Professor Quirrell who had Voldemort," a shiver ran through the Gryffindors but everyone was shocked that Popa only nodded recognition at his name, "in the back of his head, second we had Professor Lockhart who was a fraud and wasn't worth anything and currently resides in St. Mungos," A laugh went through the Gryffindors, "Third we had Professor Lupin," she said with pride but a scoff came from the back of the room from Harry. Popa tilted her head in his direction.

"Something funny?" Popa asked him. Hermione and Ron turned and looked at him in fear that he'd let the truth spill out. Harry sat a little straighter in his seat.

"No, not at all. No _Professor_ Lupin was a werewolf. A subspecies of human, he should never have been hired. What if he'd eaten one of us? I think we were all fearful of him," Harry nodded to Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise who all pretended to be afraid at the mere thought of being in the presence of a werewolf.

"Well… We can all tell that Mr. Malfoy seems to be prejudice of werewolves and perhaps others too. Maybe after this year I could show you that not everyone can be judged by what they can't help being," Popa commented and returned to Hermione, "Please continue about Professor Lupin," Harry and the Slytherins shared raised eyebrows and false looks of interest before rolling their eyes. _Another corrupt teacher_.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione began again, "Taught us most of what we know, then we had Professor Moody who turned out to be an imposter, who happened to be a Death Eater. Then we had Umbridge," Hermione continued.

"Well that's a whole slue of people… An I am a muggle karate teacher!" She laughed, "I plan to last a couple years before I'm sacked or quit. So lucky you! Alright! Let's just brush up on some of the spells from last year. They are listed on pages 5-10," the rest of the class went with full hands on activity. Of course the members of the D.A. had excelled. Harry felt proud at the members for a moment as he watched them practice. Neville had shown the most improvement. Of course when Harry returned looking at the Slytherins he noticed that they weren't doing quiet as well. When his eyes roved over the Gryffindors again instead of happiness he felt an overwhelming bitterness.

Draco had nervously participated in class. Usually he was in the back of the class messing around, not actually participating. _So this is what it feels like to be Potter… Harry_. Draco thought to himself.

When class ended everyone grabbed their stuff.

"Now everyone! Don't forget to practice! That's your homework! Do each spell at least once! Potter! Malfoy!" She called, "Wait for a moment please," Harry and Draco waited until the last student left. She shut the door with a flick of her wand.

"Ok, I know about you two being switched and all. I told Dumbledore that I've heard of a fairytale like this. He told me to tell you two about it. I've only heard of this in that fairytale that my mother told me when I was little," She saw Harry wanted to ask her something but she held up her hand, "Harry I couldn't tell you because it would blow my cover. Ok now what I have to tell you two is important… I know it's a difficult task but in order to return to your own bodies you have to let yourselves go. You're going to have to let yourselves become each other. Really you have no choice. Things will come out and you'll start thinking like each other. The really weird thing that happened in the fairytale was that the ones who were switched actually could remember things that the other had gone through, events that they really had never seen and stuff like that. Draco you would remember the first time Harry met his godfather and what he said and Harry… You would remember what Lucious said to Draco the night that the plan to murder you was made," Draco's eyes got wide.

"How do you know about…?" Draco started.

"I know lots of things Draco and trust me you wouldn't have made it. You were going to get a detention that night," Harry and Draco looked very puzzled, "Oh… I can see the future,"  
"Like Professor Trewnoly?" Harry blurted.

"No… she's a fake… I can really see the future. She just pretends," Popa seemed proud to say so, "If this position hadn't been open I would have gone for divination teacher… I would love to help people. Although you don't seem to have the eye for it, Harry," She chortled. Harry did too, but it was coldly and unemotionally. Draco nervously laughed, "With this fairytale it gets worse. Supposedly you lose all sense if your own self. You begin to become that person. My mother told me that story so that I would learn to treat my enemies with greater care and possibly look at life form their point of view. I think that's why you two were chosen perhaps. Now get to class!" she smiled and ushered them out the door, "If your teachers give you a hard time tell that I held you," Harry and Draco headed off to their next classes. Draco stopped Harry before they were about to go their separate ways.

"Ready for this?" They stood in the corridor barely whispering to each other.

"I guess,"  
"I'm going out with Hermione now. She loves me. _Me. _What ever she told you… It was a lie. Sorry Harry,"  
"Do you love her?" Harry asked him there was no note of anger. He was calm, "Tell me. If you do then I have no problem with it. I knew she lied to me. I hope Ron doesn't kill you," a group of 5th years walked between them and Draco yelled over their heads.

"Yes!" and went to his next class. Harry blinked and went down to Herbology with the Ravenclaws. As he reached the bottom stair from the entrance door he was bombarded by something big and red. It hit him on the head.


	40. The Dating Game Begins

"What the he…" before he could finish his remark Carl offered him his hand.

"Sorry. Pat lost the quaffle," Carl smiled. His violet eyes catching Harry's gray ones.

"Really? Try and keep the ball butterfingers. You won't do well in the quidditch pitch with that kind of control," Harry spat and brushed off his robes.

"Pat is really a fair beater. He's helping me practice," Harry assessed the scene. Carl was on a broomstick and so was another boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. They were wearing Slytherin quidditch robes.

"Why are you practicing now?" Harry asked.

"Well… never too early don't you think? When's try outs anyway?" Carl asked Harry back.

"I'll try and get practice in next week. We've got to beat Gryffindors," Harry got a mental image of Slytherin winning the quidditch and house cups and a sensation of pride filled him. Victory…

"Draco?" Carl asked.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Get to class,"

"Don't tell me what to do… _first year_,"

"Doesn't mean that I can't talk to your father…" Harry glared at him, "Get to class, Draco," Carl said in a mocking patronizing voice. Harry walked towards the greenhouses for Herbology. There was something about that Carl kid that just wasn't normal.

That night at dinner Draco couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching him.

"Draco? What's wrong? You're all jumpy…" Pansy asked concerned from across the table.

"I don't know… Does it feel like someone's watching you?"

"No… Why? Do you think someone's watching you?"

"Yeah…" Harry tried to get his mind off that feeling of dread, "I think quidditch practice will start next week. I've got to find a couple of chasers and a keeper," Harry looked around, it barely occurred to him that he should think it slightly strange that he knew that information, but considering what Professor Popa had said, it wasn't that strange.

As Harry looked around his eyes met with a pair of bright violet eyes. Carl was staring at him and when he realized that their eyes had met, without breaking eye contact, he smiled a crooked grin.

Harry furrowed his brow and Carl winked and returned to his dinner. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table. Draco and Hermione were having their own little conversation.

"Well what do you say Harry?" a first year was asking Draco, "Do you think I'd make the team?" Draco had just finished a try-out in the quidditch pitch before dinner.

"Well… I think you'd do better as a chaser rather then a keeper. Besides we already have a great keeper," Draco had sifted through the past year memories from Harry's point of view and even though Ron knew it was Draco he still flushed, but he continued to eat his dinner. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So Harry," Hermione started, "How is that practice going for Professor Popa?" she wanted to shift attention to herself for a while.

"… I haven't really started…" Draco mumbled to Hermione. She glared at him from across the table, "What! I was… busy," at that Hermione blushed. Of course he was 'busy' he was with her. They had walked around the lake a couple of times, holding hands.

A/N Louise and Mel, I hope you like this because (once again) this is ALL I have left written! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! lol it's ok I'll be alright i think

Liz


	41. Ch41

"Sorry," She mumbled and the conversation around them enveloped them as they ate. "I think that essay from Snape is bloody ridiculous! I mean… Who knows or cares what dragon blood does when mixed with common table salt?" Lee Jordan was saying.  
"Lee!" Hermione sounded assaulted, "Lee if you don't know what happens to dragon's blood when combined with common table salt, then you could mistakenly add salt to a potion and…"  
"Oh, Hermione when would I have dragon's blood with my dinner salt? Yeah, I'm gonna have a vile of dragon's blood on the breakfast table!" The Gryffindor table roared with laughter.  
"Fine! When you mix dragon's blood with salt in our next potion, let me say before hand, 'I told you so!'" Hermione commented before she returned to eating. From the staff table all the teachers were talking amongst themselves, except two. Professor Popa wasn't talking to Professor Snape and he wasn't to her. Instead she was watching the students as they, few by few, rose and left the great hall. The student's that had caught her attention as they left were Harry and Draco.  
Draco had his arm around Hermione, as they walked behind a group of first year Ravenclaws. Occasionally one or two of them would turn around and goggle at Draco. He would simply ignore them, pretending to be in a very deep conversation with Hermione. "I wish they'd stop already," Draco complained, "It's not like I'm that big of a spectacle. Am I?" "Well you are Harry Potter, are you not? I mean they've grown up hearing all about you," Hermione reasoned. She was beginning to forget that it was really Draco she was talking to. Draco smiled.  
"Yeah… Well…" he decided to change the subject, "How much more homework do you have left"  
"Not much… I have a little left of that essay for Snape. How 'bout you?" she asked kindly.  
"Er…. A lot," he mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"I'll help you. What would you ever do with out me?" Draco pulled her closer to him so that she was facing him, and they kissed.  
"Uggghhh! Do that in private please!" Pansy gagged from behind them.  
"Yeah Pothead can't you take your filthy mudblood… lover… I guess that's what you'd call it… back to the hole that she came from?" Harry sneered. It no longer pained him to make snide comments about any of the Gryffindors, or any one at that. "Go shove your wand up your ass Malfoy," Ron sneered back to Harry. The remembrance of the two switching was beginning to wear off. Harry was becoming more like Draco and Draco was becoming more like Draco, all very confusing.  
"Oh, if it isn't Weasel King!" Harry mocked joy in sight of Ron.  
"Shove off Malfoy. Why don't you go back and tell Daddy on me?" Ron patronized, "Why don't you go back the hole your mum found you under?" Ron stood beside Draco and Hermione, "Come on, let's get out of here," Ron took Draco's arm and pulled Draco up towards the stairs.  
"How's your father, Weasel? Heard he still hasn't been promoted. How do you pay for all your school supplies?" Harry taunted.  
"He's not worth it Ron. Come on," these were Draco's words that reached Ron's ears. Ron just looked at him. Draco had told them all of what Popa had told them after class that afternoon.  
"Is this part of it?" Ron asked. Draco nodded his head, eyes down cast. "Part of what?" Pansy asked perplexed beside Harry.  
"Nothing," Harry said as he wrapped his arm about her waist, "Slytherin's going to beat Gryffindor butt this year. Don't you doubt it," with that Harry and Pansy turned to the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room.  
"Yeah right…" Draco mumbled surprising Ron, "What?" he asked him.  
"When are practices… captain?" Ron asked with a smile, "Ya know…" Ron put his arm around Draco's shoulders, "Maybe we could get along… We could get a really good team going and…" Ron and Draco continued up to the Gryffindor common room talking about quidditch. Mean while Harry and Pansy reached the Slytherin common room.  
"What you working on, Drakie?" Pansy asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him as he worked on plans for quidditch practice. "Quidditch…" he replied as he leaned back into her, "What do you want?" he asked teasingly. "Just wondered what you were doing… Have you gotten any word from your father?" Pansy asked as she gently kissed his neck.


End file.
